


Lucky to Have Him

by Scandalmuss



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, firtherton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandalmuss/pseuds/Scandalmuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taron has never been happier. He's gotten his first big movie role, a loving boyfriend that supports him and a chance to work with some of the UK's finest actors.</p><p>But just like Eggsy, he learns that this isn't that kind of movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happiness at a cost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my descent into RPF Hell. 
> 
> This all stemmed from a conversation with Faedreamer about how Taron admitted to having a partner prior to starting Kingsman and suddenly he was very single and how he was grateful to have Colin to help him through that mess. 
> 
> We headcannoned that he was made to break up with his boyfriend because it would hurt his image and the studio. And that broke my damn heart so I needed to write a Fix-it fic to make it all better. 
> 
> So the boyfriend Alex is based on Douglas Booth, mainly because of this picture: https://twitter.com/MrsTaronEgerton/status/581812675245637633  
> It totally looks like a dorky picture a couple would take together. 
> 
> The scenarios within are obviously all made up and I'm truly sorry if Taron ever finds this.

It had been a Saturday morning he’d never forget. They’d both been out with friends the night before, celebrating Alex’s promotion at work; the evening had turned into morning and they'd both finally crawled into bed around 4am.

Taron's phone started to ring around 9am, surprisingly loud as fuck. Neither man moved at first, both too hungover to bother caring. Alex’s arm tightened around Taron’s waist, “You know I love you, Tan, but if you don't answer the fucking phone, I will leave your arse in an instant,” he said groggily, with no real threat in his tone.

 Taron shifted and groaned as he felt his stomach lurch. _No more partying till 4am, mate_. The ringing only seemed to get louder, “Fucking hell,” he muttered, blindly grabbing for his phone. With his eyes still shut tightly, he put the phone to his ear, “Mm yello?”

“Hi, Taron? It's Matthew Vaughn.”

Taron’s eyes shot open and he sat up, almost instantly regretting how quickly he'd done it,  “Erm, yes, hi Matthew!” Taron nodded along as Matthew started to explain what would be expected of him and what his schedule was going to look like. He was in a haze; he had gotten his first role in a bloody movie. In a Matthew Vaughn movie at that. He and Alex had _just_ watched Kick Ass. He couldn't believe his luck.

Taron got off the phone with Matthew and turned to nudge Alex, “Babe, wake up!”

Alex groaned and rolled over, one eye squinting open, “I'm as awake as I possibly can be,” he smiled sleepily.

Taron leaned over him, “I got the part!”

Alex barely opened his eyes but looked confused, “Wait, what part?”

“Kingsman! Matthew Vaughn!” Taron said excitedly, bouncing a little on the bed.

Alex’s eyes were now wide open, “You got Kingsman?!” he sat up abruptly, groaning just as Taron had. He grabbed Taron and pulled him into a fierce hug, “Tan! Oh my god!” he pulled back and looked into Taron’s beaming face, he leaned in and his lips met Taron’s very eager mouth.

They pulled apart from each other and they each made a face, “Your breath is awful, love,” Taron grimaced while still managing to smile. He doubted he’d ever stop smiling.

Alex shoved his shoulder, “You're no better, movie star!”

Taron blushed, “Oh fuck off!” he shoved back.

 

…..

 

Arrangements were made and Alex agreed to look after their flat while Taron moved into a posh hotel in London. Taron promised to visit on weekends and Alex promised to drive into London on his Friday's off.

 Their good bye/see you later had been filled with too many hugs and a few tears. Alex had hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead, “Tan, you're going to be amazing and they're going to see how great you are,” he smiled warmly.

Taron nodded and hugged Alex again, he looked up into his eyes and blinked back his tears, “I love you.”

Alex placed a chaste kiss on his lips, “I love you too,” he grinned, “Now get going, or they'll hire someone else!” he teased.

  
…..

 

The training regime had been torture. So was the menu for that matter; he had spent so much time at the gym and then had to go back to the hotel to eat chicken and spinach. Every fucking day. Taron had been so glad he wasn't alone in this madness. He took out his phone and took a picture of the depressing looking chicken breast on his plate and sent it to Colin.

 Colin bloody Firth. He still couldn't believe he had that man’s number in his phone, let alone that he got to see him nearly every day, as well. They often commiserated about what sort of fresh hell they were being put through daily.

 Taron definitely admired Colin and had done so for years. His Mum was a fan and so was Alex. They'd all come round for tea once, both his Mum and Alex kind of star struck and Colin being his gracious, wonderful self. Sometimes he'd replay the answer message Colin had left on his phone one night, just to remind himself that he was actually doing a massive movie with Colin Firth.

 He frowned at the chicken breast. He'd have killed to be out with his mates, having pizza and beer. But he was stuck in his hotel room, eating his zillionth chicken breast. His phone blipped and he picked it up quickly, smiling at the photo of Colin, glaring at his own boring plate of food. Colin was useless at selfies so he no doubt had Livia take it.

 He sighed and started to tuck into his food. At least Alex would be coming tomorrow; he'd invited him to the studio where they were training. Taron was looking forward to showing his body to Alex, and even though Alex had never taken issue with his sometimes chubbier body, Taron still wanted to show him how his hard work had paid off.

 Their initial promises of visiting all the time had quickly become phone calls, face times and texts. Both of them hadn't really anticipated the very little free time Taron got and with Alex’s promotion, he wasn't able to leave as often as he'd like.

 Taron chewed thoughtfully on the last of the chicken. If their relationship could weather this film, then they'd be good for life.

  
…..

 

Taron had just finished his gymnastics routine when he caught sight of a few people in suits. Matthew was walking them around and gesturing to different parts of the gym; Sophia was in one corner, absolutely decimating her routine, while a few of the stunt guys were practicing fight choreography in the other corner.

He wiped off his forehead with his shirt as Matthew started to make his way over to him with the Suits in tow. He politely shook hands with each of the executives, they'd come from Fox and just wanted to check things out. Taron happily waved goodbye to them as they moved on. He took a big swig of water and nearly choked when he saw Alex walking into the gym, in awe of the space. He ran towards his boyfriend and Alex grinned, opening his arms widely.

 Taron's body nearly smashed into his and they hugged tightly, “I have missed you so fucking much!” Taron whispered into Alex's neck.

 Alex kissed the top of Taron's head, “I've missed you too, babe.” They pulled apart from each other and Alex’s eyes did a shameless once over of Taron's body, " _Christ_ , look at you!”

 Taron blushed, “Yeah? It's a bit of a different look for me, hey? I've still got a long way to go though.”

Alex couldn't stop staring, “I uh-what?” he said, finally dragging his eyes away from Taron’s torso, “What did you say?”

 Laughing, Taron pulled him in for another hug, “Wanker. You only love me for my body now.”

 “Well, look at you!” Alex exclaimed, pushing Taron back so he could get another look, “Sorry to be crass but I'm _very_ glad we both get the weekend off,” he winked as his hand trailed down Taron's taught stomach, “Fucking hell, Tan.”

 “Fuck off!” Taron hissed, “You're gonna get me all wound up and I still got a couple hours left!”

 Alex laughed and apologized, even adding a little bow at the end, “Can I stay for a bit?”

 Taron nodded, he stood up on his toes for a moment to coax Alex down to meet him for a kiss. They were alone on this side of the gym so Taron hadn't been shy about the kiss turning a bit more heated than what was appropriate. His arms wrapped around Alex's neck and Alex's hands gripped Taron's waist tightly. When Taron moaned a bit, Alex took the opportunity to let his tongue lick into Taron's mouth.

 They pulled apart and grinned foolishly at each other.

 On the far side of the gym, one of the executives made a note on their tablet and gestured for the other two to read it. They all glanced up and over at Taron and Alex, walking hand in hand towards the pommel horse.

 “Matthew, we need to talk.”

 

…..

 

Taron flopped back against the bed, sweaty and exhausted. Alex rolled off of him and lay still, trying to catch his breath.

“We need to be apart for awhile again, if that's the kind of sex we have!” Taron grinned, still breathing heavily.

 “I've fucking missed you so much,” Alex said quietly, his fingers brushing the hair off of Taron's sweaty forehead.

 Taron grinned sleepily, shifting to face Alex and wincing when his arse hurt. He took note of Alex's concerned expression, “It was worth it, babe. Don't worry.”  

 Alex chuckled, “Want to share a shower?” he asked teasingly.

 Taron rolled on top of him and kissed his nose, “Go start the shower, I'm pretty sure I heard my phone go off.” He nipped at Alex's chin and the bounced off the bed, in search of his phone.

 He heard the shower turn on as he found his phone. He'd missed a call from Matthew. _Oh god_ , his heart leapt a bit. Matthew had been nothing but gracious to him since they'd started but he was still nervous to get a phone call from him. He hit Matthew's number and waited for the man to pick up.

 “Hi Taron,” Matthew sounded a little somber. It was instantly unnerving.

 Taron cleared his throat, “Hi Matthew, sorry I missed your call earlier!”

 There was a beat of silence before Matthew continued, “Are you alone right now?”

 Taron's eyes darted towards the bathroom, “Yeah, Alex is in the other room. What's going on?” He worried his lip, things were starting to feel ominous. 

Matthew sighed, “Taron, you know I'm so proud of you and I know we've asked a lot of you. But- We need to ask you for one more thing.”

 “What is it?” he all but whispered.

 “You need to end things with Alex.”

 Taron felt like he'd been punched in the gut, “Why?” he bit back an angry retort.

 Matthew sighed again, “It's the executives from Fox, Taron. Please know I hate everything I'm about to say to you, okay?”

 Taron didn't respond, he couldn't even force a sound out of his mouth.

 “Taron, I need you to know that I don't agree with everything I have to say to you, okay?”

 “Okay,” Taron said meekly.

 Matthew took a deep breath, “The executives said that if word got out about Alex, it could negatively affect the movie. That people wouldn't believe you in the role if they knew you weren't straight. They've made it clear that in order for you to continue, you've got to leave Alex behind. I'm so sorry, Taron. I - I just can't believe I have to ask you to break up with him.” Matthew cleared his throat and continued, “This part is going to change your life for the better, Taron. I know it seems cruel right now but I want you to keep this role. You _are_ Eggsy. This will be the start of big things for you.”

 Taron wasn't even trying to keep the tears out of his voice, “How long do I have?”

 “You'll have the weekend to take care of it,” Matthew sounded defeated, he obviously didn't like this outcome either.

 Taron shut his eyes tightly, tears still flowing rapidly. He loved Alex. But he also loved acting. He had always feared that being able to be himself might hinder his career, but he never thought it would happen so quickly. He fucking hated those executives right now. He took a deep breath, “Okay.”

 Matthew let out a literal sigh of relief, “Taron, this is going to sound cold, but this is the best decision for your career. And I'll be here for you whenever you need me. I'm so sorry.”

 Taron hung up the phone and slowly trudged towards the bathroom. His feet felt like they were filled with lead. He couldn't stop his breath from hitching and of course, at that exact moment, Alex popped around the corner.

 He took one look at Taron and rushed forward, embracing him tightly, Taron's body jolted as the sobbing began. He clutched any part of Alex’s body that he could. Anything to feel closer.

 “Tan, what's wrong?” Alex whispered into his hair.

 Taron looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but just burst into tears again. Alex had pulled him close and nuzzled into Taron's hair. He rubbed his back in soothing motions, “Is it about the movie?”

 Taron nodded against his chest slowly.

 “It's still being made, right?”

 “Uh huh,” came the small confirmation from Taron.

 Alex moved Taron back a bit so he could look into his eyes, “Tan, it can't be that bad. Tell me and I'll try to fix it if I can, okay?” he grinned, obviously trying to get Taron to at least smile.

 Taron shook his head, “I'm sorry. Oh fuck, I'm sorry,” he started to babble, “I love you so fucking much and of course this had to happen and I'm not allowed be happy.”

 Alex's hands slid down Taron's arms, he looked uncertain, “What's happened, Taron?”

 Taron slammed his eyes shut, refusing to see the heartbreak in his partner’s eyes, “We have to break up. The fucking executives at Fox won't let me continue this movie if I have a boyfriend. They say that ‘being gay’ will hurt the success of this movie and my future career,” he cried out, his hands curled into fists at his sides.

 Alex didn't say anything for a painful amount of time. Taron hesitantly opened his eyes and regretted it immediately. The hurt on Alex's face was soul-crushing. Taron watched as tears silently fell down Alex's cheeks, he stepped forward to hug Alex but Alex backed away harshly.

 Alex's eyes narrowed, “They're punishing you because you're in love with a man?!” he said angrily, “That's fucking unbelievable!” he threw up his hands, “You shouldn't have to stand for this, Taron!”

 “I know,” Taron muttered quietly, looking anywhere but at Alex. He felt humiliated; giving up the man he loved for a job? It sounded mental.

“So how long do we have?” Alex resigned, huffing out a breath.

“They gave us the weekend.”

Alex rolled his eyes, “Oh, how _generous_ of them,” he said sarcastically, “Just, what the fuck, Tan?!” disbelief obvious in his voice.

 “I know! I know!” Taron pleaded, “It's fucking cruel and I hate it.”

 “But you're going to do it.” Alex said surprisingly coldly, his arms crossed over his chest.

 “It's my career, Alex!”

 “But this is our life!” Alex shouted, “ _Our_ life, Taron! You mean so fucking much to me and I can't believe you're letting this happen!”

 “And you mean so fucking much to me too! But this is my shot, Alex! This is my chance to have the career I've always wanted!”

 Alex calmed down, “It's a chance, Taron. Not a sure thing. _We_ were a sure thing.”

 Taron's eyes filled up with tears again, “I know it's asking a lot, but... I just need you to understand, Alex," he whimpered.

 Sighing, Alex uncrossed his arms and pulled Taron in for a hug, “You know I do. But I hate everything about this. I just-I can't believe they're asking this of you. In this day and age? This is bullshit.” He kissed Taron's head gently, “But I can't stay anymore. I just can't allow myself to fall into the lie of being allowed to wake up to you each morning.” He kissed Taron's head again, “I'm going to shower and head home.”

 Taron nodded against his chest, “I'm so sorry, Alex.”

 Alex pulled back and kissed Taron lightly, “I know Tan, I know.”

 


	2. Pizza and Beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron learns to smile again.

 

The weekend had passed by slowly, Taron's phone constantly buzzed with texts and phone calls from his mum and his dad. Even a few from Matthew and Colin. He'd responded briefly to all of them, not wanting to get into too much detail, not wanting to worry them.

 He'd barely left the bed on Saturday and Sunday was starting to look like it would be the same way. His heart ached; he'd cried himself to sleep the night before, clutching the duvet cover that he'd draped over some pillows. He wanted to be holding on to Alex and the pillow pile did the job wonderfully; there was no shame in his room.

 He sniffled, his eyes finally feeling like they were out of tears. Never in his life had he felt this kind of pain, not even when his parents divorced. This felt like it was ripping him apart, like he'd lost his chance to be whole again. The lure of the career he could have didn't seem as bright as it once did. He couldn't imagine being this miserable on every set for the rest of his life, but he couldn't very well imagine being happy, either.

 He'd stopped himself numerous times from calling Alex. Just hearing Alex’s voice again would ruin him, he knew it. Taron sighed into the pillow pile and shut his eyes. Maybe sleep could drag him under again so he wouldn't have to think about it.

 He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He'd left the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door and so far the hotel staff had honoured it. Taron angrily shoved himself out of bed to go and give a stern talking to to whoever was bothering him. He swung the door open and his glare melted instantly.

 Colin stood there, a little wide-eyed at the look on Taron's face, with a six-pack of lagers and a few pizza takeaway menus.

 Taron's face flushed immediately and he stumbled over his apologies, letting Colin into the room.

 Colin walked in and set things down on the coffee table, he turned around and enveloped Taron into possibly the world's best hug. Taron wrapped his arms around Colin's waist, grateful for some human contact even though he'd pushed everyone away.

 “I'm so sorry they've asked this of you, Taron,” Colin said quietly, briefly tucking Taron's head under his chin. He pulled back slightly to take a good look at the young man, “I can't offer much else aside from I'm sorry. And pizza and beer of course,” he grinned, trying to get Taron to smile.

 Taron's mouth quirked into the smallest of smiles, “I can't believe you snuck beer in here!” his voice hoarse from lack of use, "Matthew won't even let me have bread anymore."

 Colin stepped aside and gestured for Taron to take a seat on the couch, “Well, they’re going to let me order pizza too. They can piss off,” he said casually, sitting opposite of Taron. “They've not only uprooted you from your life but made you make an emotionally hard decision. If it were me at your age, I don't know that I would've had the strength to do it.” Colin’s hand rested over Taron’s knee, “As much as it pains me to say this Taron, the choice you made, as difficult as it was, was the right one.” He patted Taron's knee lightly, “It's ridiculous that in this day and age we can't be who we really are, for fear that we’ll lose our damn jobs. But I can already tell how talented you are, Taron and I'd have hated to see you leave this project. But I would've understood.”

 Taron let his hand sit on top of Colin’s, “I didn’t know how-” he stopped, feeling more tears surface. Colin’s hand turned so he could squeeze Taron’s hand, steadying him. Taron took a deep breath and continued, “I don’t know how I'm going to get through this, Colin,” he looked up to the older man’s understanding face, “I mean, you’re such a big deal and here you are, listening to a smelly bastard in need of a shower, cry about his suddenly ex-boyfriend, when you should be, I dunno, at a party or something.” Colin opened his mouth to argue but Taron shook his head, “I just mean that I’m grateful. This has been the shittiest weekend ever and...and…”

 “And it’s going to be okay,” Colin finished.

 Taron smiled genuinely, the feeling of it seeming so weird. He’d barely made any other expression than one of grief all weekend. He was certain that his face was just going to stay in a state of suspended sadness. But then Colin showed up and things looked a little less bleak. If someone with his experience said that what Taron did was the right move, well then Taron would be hanging on to that piece of information when things got tough.

 “Now, I’m not saying that you’re a “smelly bastard”, but do you want to go take a shower while I order some pizza?” Colin chuckled.

 Picking up the takeaway menus, Taron nodded, “I didn’t think I was going to even get out of bed at all today,” he said morosely, “But if Colin Firth thinks I stink, then I should probably go and rectify that, hey?” he grinned weakly.

 Colin levelled him with a concerned look, “I'm being serious, Taron. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Taron. Your texts were surprisingly brief and I was concerned.”

 Taron shook his head as he stood up, “I don’t know what I did to be lucky enough to have you on my side, but I’m really fucking happy that I do.” He handed one of the menus to Colin, “Whatever you think is good from this place, I’ll eat my own body weight of it.”

 “Now, I _know_ Matthew would give me shit if I let _that_ happen,” he teased, “Go have a bloody shower and let me order. You’re not the only one living on a horrendous diet, I’m starving!”

 

…..

 

The hot water streamed down Taron’s face and his body. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised that it felt good but he couldn’t help it; his day had done a complete 180 from how it had started. He was pretty certain that given a few more hours, he absolutely would’ve caved and called Alex. But then Colin came to his rescue. Taron still couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to have someone like him in his life. He knew that if he truly let his mum know how he was handling the break up, she’d have driven to London in a heartbeat. But he didn’t want to inconvenience her. He also knew that she’d smack him upside the head for even thinking that she’d consider it an inconvenience and then kiss the spot better.

  He smiled for the second time that day. Just the knowledge that his day could actually get less dark was a fucking miracle. He finished up his shower and stepped out into the misty bathroom. He felt at least 50% better than he had when he first walked into the room. His mind wandered to the shower that he and Alex were supposed to take together; his chest suddenly hurt and he sucked in a sharp breath. _It’s going to be okay. It’s going to be okay._ Taron quickly grabbed a towel and started brusquely drying himself off. The roughness of the towel, well, more so the pressure he was applying to said towel, was distracting him enough so he could get his emotions under control.

 He wiped off the mirror with his hand and stared at his reflection. His eyes travelled across his new body. His jaw was more defined, his abdominal area was fucking on point;  Alex had lovingly pointed out the V-shape of his hip bones or his “dick shoulders”, which made Taron laugh but then Alex immediately got on his knees and things got decidedly less funny and far more arousing. He clamped down on that train of thought instantly.

 But the more he looked at himself, the more he couldn’t deny that the bags under his eyes were worrisome. If he didn’t get a good sleep tonight, he was going to have to field all kinds of questions tomorrow, that he really didn’t want to.

 Grabbing a fluffy robe from the back of the door, Taron wandered back out into the main room of his suite. Colin was still on the sofa, lounging with his feet up on the coffee table, watching the news. _Well isn’t this terribly domestic?_ , his brain supplied casually. Taron grinned to himself as he walked over to his suitcase to dig out some clothes. “Don’t turn around, Colin, I’m getting changed,” he warned.

 

"As if I could tear my eyes away from this riveting weather report. A thirty percent chance of rain, Taron. Thirty. And the pizza should be due in the next fifteen minutes or so. Which is fantastic because I’m bloody starving.”

 Taron finished dressing by pulling on a sweater and jumped over the back of the couch, flopping down loudly, surprising Colin. “You know, that’s the second time you’ve said that.”

 “Well, the second time _you’ve_ heard it. I’m certain Livia is set to throw me out of the house if I complain anymore.” He crossed his arms in mock anger, “How am I supposed to get excited about the same stupid meal each day, while she and the kids eat whatever they want?” Colin rested his head back on the back of the sofa, “I just want carbs, Taron. I’m 53 and I deserve carbs.”

 Taron grinned, “Oh my poor Colly Wobbles!” he teased.

 Colin sat up abruptly and stared at him in shock, “What?!”

 Blushing, Taron mumbled out an apology. He couldn't believe he'd said his nickname for Colin out loud to the man himself. “I thought you deserved a nickname, that's all.”

 “And your immediate thought was “Colly Wobbles”?! Christ, do I actually wobble?” Colin panicked, looking down at his own body.

 Taron couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even if he tried. He rested his hand on Colin’s shoulder, “Mate, you’re right fit and you don’t bloody wobble!” And if Taron had been paying closer attention to the colour of Colin’s cheeks, he would’ve noticed the blush creeping up.

 “Then why _that_ nickname?”

 “Alright, alright, how about...C. Fizzle?”

 Colin just glared at him, “Do you actually hate me? Is this your creative way of telling me?”

 Rolling his eyes, Taron smirked, “You and I both know that’s not true. I adore you too much, probably. But okay, no nicknames. Colin it is.”

 “Well, thank Christ for that,” he huffed, turning his attention back to the tv, a small smile still on his face.

 …..

 

The pizza arrived and both men wasted no time in tucking into the hot, cheesy, carby goodness. After the first few slices and moans from the both of them, Colin remembered the cans of lager he’d put in the fridge. Taron watched him closely, while digging into his third slice and making an embarrassingly excited noise at the sight of the beer, “I don’t know if you’ve been told this recently, but you’re the fucking best!” Taron gushed excitedly. Grabbing a napkin from the table and wiping his mouth, he took the can of beer Colin was offering. The sound of the cans cracking open was possibly better than sex. Taron realized too late that he’d moaned that exact thought. Out loud. In front of a now blushing Colin. _Oh fuck._

 Colin laughed and wiped his hands on a napkin, “Well, you’re clearly not having the right kind of sex,” he teased and then seconds later he looked extremely guilty, “Oh Christ, that wasn’t a slight against Alex, Taron. Oh god, I’m so sorry,” he back-pedalled.

 Taron waved off his concern. Sure, just the mention of him made Taron’s heart ache but surely he wasn’t about to break down into tears again, was he?

 Wrong.

 The next fifteen minutes were spent with Colin’s arm wrapped around Taron’s gently shuddering shoulders as he recounted his last fight with Alex.

“But he understood?” Colin asked quietly.

 Taron sniffled and nodded, “I guess he did. But he left that night. We’d barely spent 4 hours together in the past fucking month and I was forced to send him away. He said it’d be too hard to forget that he wasn't allowed to love me if he stayed.” He wiped his nose against his sleeve, ignoring Colin’s small noise of disapproval, “It’s fucking bullshit,” he muttered.

 Colin’s hand rubbed up and down Taron’s arm, “It is total bullshit. But...it was a necessary evil. And it kills me to have to say that.”

 “It’s for the good of my career,” Taron mumbled, coldly.

 Colin let go of Taron’s shoulders and turned to face him on the couch, “Look at me, Taron.”

 Taron pulled a face and looked up at the older man slowly.

 “Being forced to break up with Alex was torture, I can tell, but this film is going to _change_ things for you. This film is going to catapult you to the top of most wanted actor lists. You’re young, capable and eager. Just the other day I overheard the dialect coach praising you to Matthew. Matthew feels awful about asking you to do what you did; but he’ll stand by you and he’ll look out for you, Taron. Knowing the people that you will after this film will make it so you have actual choices in your future acting plans. Not just bouncing to random movies. You will have made a serious impact after Kingsman.” He patted Taron’s knee gently, “You are going to be the heart of this movie, Taron. And soon everybody is going to know what most of us already do,” Colin paused for dramatic effect, “They’re going to know that you are worthy of the praise you’ve been given.”

 Feeling the ice around his heart melt a bit, Taron smiled weakly, “Why do you have so much faith in me?”

 Colin smirked, “Because after all that you’ve been through, I know you’re going to press on and survive. You are a brave young man and I wish I had even half the amount of heart that you do. You have every right to be as proud of yourself as I am.”

 Taron sniffled again and tried to roll his eyes, “Oh piss off,” he said happily, “You’re just saying that because I’m a soppy mess right now.”

 “Even if that were the case, which it isn’t, it’d still be true. I won’t ever lie to you Taron. You deserve to be happy and I just know this movie is going to help you get there.” He opened his arms and gestured for Taron to hug him. Which Taron did eagerly.

 

….

 

After another lager each and at least one more slice of pizza, both men called it a night. Taron stood at his door holding onto the doorframe, watching Colin do up his coat, “Will I see you at the studio gym tomorrow?”

Colin shook his head, “No, I’ve got a costume fitting. All day.”

 Taron perked up a bit, “But at least you get to wear some gorgeous stuff! I’m stuck in jeans and a polo for the first little bit apparently. You’ve lucked out, you’re already a gentleman spy.”

 Scoffing, Colin disagreed, “Not bloody likely. They can dress me up but I’ll still get food all over the damn thing. Remind me to tell you about the meatball incident at the table read on Wednesday,” he grinned.

 “Oooo, in front of Mark? Is he gonna make fun of you? Because I’d like that a lot,” Taron teased.

 Colin glared at him mockingly, “Oh piss off. At this rate, I won’t tell you the story at all.”

 Taron lchuckled heartily, “Awww, don’t say that! I promise I’ll be good and I won’t mention me mum’s crush on him at all! I swear.”

 “Oh _ha ha,_ aren’t you a delight?” he waved at Taron as he started to walk away, “I’m leaving now, you can call your mum and tell her about how fucking wonderful and kind Mark Strong is.” He pulled a face and stuck out his tongue.

 “Oh she’s just going to love him,” Taron joked, “Ooo he’s so handsome!” he sang in a falsetto as Colin threw his hands up in frustration.

 “No meatball story!” Colin called back as he turned the corner and walked out of sight.

 Taron chuckled to himself as he shut the door. Just being around Colin made his whole body feel lighter and it was wonderful to feel like that again. He turned around and faced his now very empty hotel room. The light feeling slowly turned into a depressed, sludgy feeling, settling into the pit of his stomach, “Fuck,” he uttered, suddenly not sure of what to do with himself. The hours he'd spent with Colin had helped him forget for a moment that his world had recently shattered. He busied himself with cleaning up the impromptu dinner and then collapsed into his bed. Grabbing his phone from the bedside table, he’d noticed a few more texts from his mum and one, very recently from Colin.

  **Colly Wobbles:** _Get some rest, you’ll feel better in the morning. I promise. Text me if you need anything._

 Taron smiled at his phone. Colin’s visit put him in a much better state, and he was no longer feeling the urge to call Alex. _Yet._ Colin’s words had struck a chord with him. If he was going to make his acting career work, he was going to have to be strong and power through this awfulness.

 Another quick look at his Mum’s texts and he suddenly felt homesick. He hit the call button and waited to hear her voice.

 “Taron? Love, how are you?” she soundly mildly panicked.

 Taron shut off the lights and curled up into his bed, “Hi mum, I’m doing okay,” he paused as she let out a sigh of relief, “I miss you.”

 “Oh I miss you too, Tan. Do you want me to drive down there? I can leave first thing in the morning.”

 He chuckled, he knew her so well, “No mum, it’s okay. I just wanted to talk to you.”

 “ _Oh love…_ ” she sighed, “Tell me all about it.”

 Taron spent the next forty-five minutes taking his mum through the training he was dealing with and then finally his breakup with Alex. Just knowing that he had her unwavering loyalty and love during this process was more than enough to help him relax enough to sleep. He could just  _hear_ how proud of him she was, just based on all the little noises she made throughout the conversation. It made his heart swell. They even talked about how big his sisters were getting and he'd made her promise to Facetime him tomorrow night with them before their bedtime. He missed those girls so much. Finally, she’d made kissy noises over the phone and they said goodnight to each other.

 Pulling up the covers to wrap around his shoulders, Taron let himself get excited about his future. Tomorrow he’d start training with the rigging system so he could learn to balance his body while doing jumps and gymnastics. And then the table read on Wednesday; he was making it his goal to get Colin to tell the meatball story and hopefully convince Sophie to come over to watch a movie on the weekend.

  
He was going to get through this. It may take awhile but he could finally see it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite glad I've already got the slowburn tag up there because at this rate, these boys are gonna need a few chapters to sort their shit out.
> 
> I've also never gone through a breakup and I'm sure he could've been WAY more sad but personally, I love being distracted from my issues. If you can make me laugh while I'm having a crap day, well then I know I can get through anything. And I think with the stress involved around making a movie, he'd have to do whatever it took to make sure he'd be okay.


	3. What is happening?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming begins and life just gets more confusing for Taron.

Taron had no choice but to have his mouth hung open like a trout’s, when he walked onto the set for the first time. He knew the scale of this project was huge and what they were planning to do was insane but, holy shit, this was incredible. He suddenly felt very small in a very large world.

 As the weeks progressed, he became more used to the way a movie set worked. He was able to perform most of his stunts flawlessly, happily taking in the praise from his stunt double/trainer and he even started to get along with George the pug. Taron always made sure to read through the script the night before shooting because as they didn’t film it in order and he was always momentarily forgetting where he was supposed to be in the story.

 He bonded with all of his castmates, especially the other “recruits”; they often just sat around on breaks, joking and making fun of the pockets of sausage they had to keep on hand for their dog counterparts.

  With so many things going on in his work life, Taron had very little time to focus on his heartache and he was constantly grateful for that. He pushed himself to the limit on numerous occasions both physically and mentally; the underwater stuff, he was certain was going to kill him but then they did the scene with “Dean” beating the fuck out of him and he honestly needed an afternoon off after that. He knew he was acting, he knew it was fake, but he let himself get into Eggsy’s character a bit too deep and the emotions just wrecked him. He had ended up sitting in his trailer for the rest of the day, with Matthew coming to talk to him for awhile as they set up another scene. Taron wasn’t expecting to be coddled by Matthew at all but a comforting hand on his arm was a very grounding gesture. He’d suggested that Taron use the emotions he was currently going through, when they shoot the confrontation scene with Dean. That wouldn’t be for a few weeks yet but Taron had nodded along, agreeing about how useful it was going to be.

 Taron was surprisingly saddened by the fact that he hadn’t worked too much with Colin yet. They’d done the Fitting Room One bit awhile back but it seemed like ages ago to Taron. But the bar fight scene was coming up soon and he was beyond excited to see Colin in action. Their gym times almost never coincided so Taron didn’t know how Colin was going to handle the fighting choreo. They’d texted almost daily, Taron excitedly explaining parkour or his stunt driving and Colin lightly complaining about his knees being sore from some of his stunt work. Now, if Taron had been texting one of his mates, (not that Colin wasn’t a mate, he just wasn’t one of _those_ mates), he’d be making all sorts of innuendo laden jokes about ‘sore knees’, but he refrained and instead had chastised Colin for sounding like an old man.

The night before the bar fight was scheduled, Colin invited Taron out for a drink. Taron had made sure that he was dressed nicely as Colin hadn’t specified where they were going. He stood nervously in the hotel lobby, hands shoved into his jacket pockets; he wasn’t even sure why he was nervous, Colin was considered a friend and they’d spent loads of time together before so why was tonight any different? Taron shook his head trying to dispel his nervousness. It was probably because they hadn’t been in the same room for almost three weeks and he just missed him. Texting wasn’t the same as talking. _Yeah, that was it_. He felt a buzz in his pocket and the text was from Colin, saying he was out front.

He beamed when he saw Colin through the rolled down window and Colin grinned back. Taron settled into the passenger seat and did up his seat belt, “This is a gorgeous car, Colin.” He said, wiggling in the seat till he was comfortable.

Colin chuckled and started to drive away from the hotel, “I don’t get to drive it as much as I’d like, to be honest,” he sighed quietly, “Being in London for this movie has been an utter delight. Sometimes it feels like I’m never at home.”

 Taron nodded and looked out the window sadly, “I’m not even sure what I have to go back to. Alex and my Mum have been packing up the apartment together and as of next month, I won’t have a home.” Taron and Alex had worked out a plan where they’d make sure rent was paid for the first few months of the movie and then they could decide if they wanted to move to London or not. But that plan had obviously backfired spectacularly. Taron swallowed down some of his anxiety, he’d probably go live with his mum after all of this was done. Between filming and needing to sleep, Taron had nearly no time to look for a flat. Then Colin’s hand found his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, bringing Taron back to the present.

 “You will be okay, Taron.” Colin squeezed again and then let go, “I can set you up with a realtor and I’m sure we’ve got a weekend off coming up; your mum could pop down for the weekend and you two could look at flats.” He briefly looked over at Taron, “I’m not trying to insert myself in your life or give you unwanted advice, but I just need you to know that you aren’t alone.”

 Taron settled back into his seat, “Thanks, Colin. Advice or whatever from you is never unwanted,” he smiled gratefully.

 Colin smiled back, “Good.”

The bar Colin had decided to take them to was surprisingly more dive-y than he thought it was going to be. Colin tutted at Taron’s comment before he’d even said anything, “Just give it a chance.”

 Rolling his eyes dramatically, Taron huffed out a “Fine” as Colin lead him to a back booth. Even though the place was nearly deserted, Colin must have not wanted any interruptions by fans or stuff like that, judging by how far away they sat from everybody else. A waitress soon came up and after failing at hiding her double take from seeing Colin Firth at her table, she managed to spout off the specials and left them with menus. Taron grinned at the blush all over the young woman’s face. He picked up his menu and casually asked Colin if he ever got used to the way women’s eyes glaze over when they see him.

 A vicious eye roll and a “Piss off!” later, had Taron laughing while apologizing, “You know, laughing while trying to ask for forgiveness isn’t really your strong suit,” Colin deadpanned while perusing his menu.

 Taron knocked the older man’s shin with his trainers, “Oh I think you’ll survive, Mr. Firth.”

 

....

Only after two guinesses (Colin), three pints of pale ale (Taron) and an amazingly greasy basket of chips, did Colin start talking about work, “I know we’ve texted but how is everything going?”

 Trying not to gush too much all at once, Taron thoughtfully ate a couple chips, “Honestly, it’s been insane, Colin. Like, in a great way of course but like, I can’t even get used to the fact that this is my life now.”

 Colin chuckled, “I love hearing that. All too often you meet jaded actors who just couldn’t give a toss about a film and it can just take some of the joy out of it for you.”

 “Everybody has been so nice! I won’t lie, it surprised me.”

 “I’ll admit, this is one of the few sets I’ve been on where everyone is genuinely excited about the film. That adds a certain magic to it. I’m incredibly excited to film my first fight!”

“And I’m excited to watch it! I can’t wait to see you kick ass!” Taron beamed, barely noticing the faint blush creeping up on Colin’s cheeks.

 “I just hope I don’t end up looking foolish. I’ve trained so hard for the past few months and I just want it to look believable. Especially for the Church Scene,” he nodded knowingly at Taron.

 “As long as you look different than you did in Bridget Jones, then I think we’ll be alright,” Taron teased.

 “I’d be careful with the jokes, Mr. Egerton. I’ve been made aware of some of the footage from your stunt driving tests.”

 Taron couldn’t fight the blush taking over his face even if he wanted to, “They said they didn’t actually film it!”

 “And _you_ also said you could drive stick,” Colin mused while finishing off his pint of guinness, “I heard they almost had to get a new transmission for the stunt car,” He smirked.

 Taron threw his head back against the booth, “Oh fuck off, they told you that?!” His embarrassment was at an all-time high.

 Colin laughed heartily, “I’ve just been made aware of the footage, don’t make me seek it out,” he warned.

 “Christ, can we talk about something else now?” he whined weakly.

 Luckily, Colin conceded and they spent the rest of the evening talking about their families, Taron spent a ridiculous amount of time (in his opinion) gushing about his sisters and how much they’d grown over the course of the movie so far. Colin continued to stress Livia’s invitation for Taron to come over for dinner some time, all the while cooing over Taron’s family photos.

 

….

 

Taron woke up bright and early on the morning of the bar fight shoot. He wasn’t due to be on set for several hours yet but he also knew that Colin had to be there much earlier, to rehearse with the stunt men. He quickly ran through his morning routine, even taking the time to literally run around London for an hour before getting into the shower. A text had shown up saying that his driver was there and he quickly grabbed a hoodie before heading out the door and down to the lobby. On the way to the studio, Taron got a text from his stunt double/trainer:

  **Damian:** _Today is gonna be awesome, mate. Colin is just killing it! Get chuffed!_

 Taron quickly texted back a string of emoticons, ranging from massive smiles to tears of joy. He grinned to himself, he knew today was going to be an awesome day on set but he was even more aware of the fact that this was a big day for Colin. He could tell Colin was nervous to do the stunts in front of him but Taron continually assured him that he was going to be amazing and had nothing to worry about. He bounced a little in his seat, getting to see Colin in action? Holy fuck, was he excited.

 The closer they got to the studio, the more Taron became aware of the butterflies swirling around in his stomach. He didn’t understand their sudden appearance; today was a low key day for him in terms of action and he really only had to sit back and watch. He went over his lines in his head but he couldn’t concentrate. His fingers nervously drummed over his thighs and he tried to think of the longest way to get to the costuming department. He needed to walk off this sudden burst of nervous energy.

 Sadly, there was no long route to the costume department because one of the lead costumers just happened to be walking past his trailer at the exact moment he was stepping out of it. She smiled warmly, “I’ll walk with you!”

 Taron smiled weakly and followed her to her department blindly, desperately willing his brain to calm the fuck down. Clothes were thrust in his general direction and he stepped into a changing room to get dressed. Thankfully it was just Eggsy’s casual wear today and not that fucking awful romper thing he hated so much. He tugged the jeans on and struggled a bit. After working out and training so much, he hadn’t noticed if his thighs had gotten any bigger or not. “Hey, Cara?” he called out.

 “Yeah, Taron? Everything okay?”

 He tugged again on the jeans, “Are these the same jeans from before?” He could hear Cara’s chuckle, “Oh give over!” he shouted at her, exasperatedly.

 “Sorry, sorry Taron. Is it too loose or too tight?” the laugh still in her voice a bit.

 “It’s the thighs, they seem tighter!”

 Cara’s footsteps got closer to his door. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news darling, but I think the reason why is because you’ve gotten so muscle-y. It’s a First World Problem for sure,” she teased, “Just wear them for a bit and they’ll loosen, you’ll be fine.”

 Taron rolled his eyes at his reflection in the mirror, “If I lose circulation, I'm ratting you out,” he said sarcastically. Eggsy’s cap was suddenly tossed over the door to the change room, Taron nearly dropped it out of shock.

 “You’re just lucky I convinced Matthew not to go with the matching pants to that hideous gold jacket that you wear soon.”

 Groaning, Taron opened the door to the room, “Thank god, that would be too much. The jacket alone makes my eyes water.” He nudged her with his shoulder.

 Soon enough, someone came to fetch him and the next thing he knew, he was sat down, across from Colin in his Harry Hart gear. While Colin was clearing something up with Matthew, Taron couldn’t help but let his eyes wander all over Colin’s body, the man was in his fifties and he looked fucking aces in that suit. He genuinely looked like a gentleman spy. Taron grinned foolishly, he still couldn’t believe this was his fucking job.

 “Taron?” Colin’s voice broke his thought process.

 Taron looked up at him and beamed, “Yeah?”

 “You’ve got this glazed over look in your eye right now. _Whomever_ are you thinking about?” Colin teased, casually bringing up Taron’s comment about the waitress last night without even mentioned it directly.

 “Oh fuck off!” Taron said, rolling his eyes dramatically, “I was admiring the suit, not the contents, you berk!” he huffed, hoping his false anger covered the fact that he was blushing.

 “My sincerest apologies, Mr. Egerton. I was all set to start autographing some napkins for you!” he laughed quietly, “Although I’m _no_ Mark Strong.”

 A cough from Matthew brought both of the actor’s attention to the fact that there was a crew of about ten other people in the room with them, “We’re uh, ready to start, gentlemen.”

 

….

 

Taron and Colin breezed through their lines together; Taron seamlessly wove in and out of his south london accent, making it stronger when necessary and overall getting thumbs up from the vocal coach. He burst out laughing a few times at Colin’s incredulous look towards the goons and had to get a stern stare from Matthew before he was ready to continue.

 Everyone got in place for the fight and Taron had to actually sit on his hands because he was so excited. And then it was all a blur. He jumped back in his seat a few times because Morgan’s (or Rottie’s) flips were insane, and couldn’t wipe the uncontrollable grin off his face as he watched Colin dance around and pretend-beat the the shit out of the other actors; the older man’s face never losing his cool and his apparently unflappable demeanor. Colin was fiercely precise and Taron’s eyes followed his long limbs unfailingly after each take. It wasn’t until they got to the end bit, after the umbrella that Taron realized that not only was his heart a racing mess, but he was most definitely half-hard in those ridiculous jeans.

 Matthew yelled “Cut!” and everybody slowly moved back to their previous positions as the set people replaced everything that needed replacing.

 Taron’s eyes weren’t moving from the wooden doors behind Colin, his heart wasn’t slowing down and he could feel his face heat up. Thankfully, he was the least of anyone’s concerns and so he was left alone during the re-setting of the pub. He crossed his legs, crushing his nearly-there erection and hoped no one had seen it.

  _What the fuck is happening to me?! Why the fuck am I getting hard?!”_ He glared at the table, begging for some peace to return to his traitorous body. His eyes flicked over to see a gleaming pair of oxfords standing in front of him. _Oh Christ, don’t let him have seen. Oh fuck my life._ He took a deep breath and looked up to see Colin looking at him with concern.

 “Are you alright?” Colin asked quietly.

 Taron would forever maintain that his first attempt at an answer _had_ been actual words, but the look on Colin’s face made it obvious that Taron had just spouted off gibberish. He eventually stuttered out an “I’m fine, yeah,” before looking anywhere else other than Colin.

 “Do you need a water or something? I know it’s a bit hot in here.” Colin gestured while wiping his normally gelled hair out of his face and exhaling a laboured breath.

  _Oh christ._ He crossed his legs harder, he had been _soclose_ to not being semi-hard and suddenly in Colin’s presence (with that fucking hair flip), his body decided that he should be completely hard. In tight jeans. In front of his fucking friend and mentor. Who thankfully had no idea. Taron appeared to think about an answer and then shook his head slightly, “Naw, it’s okay, mate. I’m just - in awe of the choreography. It’s amazing!” he grinned weakly, hoping that Colin wouldn’t push any further. But then Taron set his lips in a thin line as Colin looked like as happy as a fucking puppy. _What was this man doing to him?_

 “Really? It looks legitimate enough? All I can hear is my joints creaking!” Colin joked, obviously still so proud that his hard work was paying off.

 The joking helped calm Taron (and his cock) down a bit, “Quit it with the old man stuff! You’re well fit and-” he looked away from Colin, “-and you just decimated those guys!” He gestured to the other actors.

 Colin let out an exasperated breath, “Oh thank god! I feel bloody pigeon-toed as I try to keep up.” His gaze cast over to the makeup girl, who was making her way over.

 She tsked at his hair, “You know, we use the strongest hair gel and you still manage to undo it all!”

 Colin shrugged as she set to work redoing his hair, “It’s always been a puffy disaster. My mother hated dealing with it when I was a child.”

 Taron had seen what his hair normally looked like, all those curls and the waviness...The sudden urge to run his fingers through Colin’s hair coursed through him and yet again, he had to sit on his hands. _Where was this all coming from?_ Taron had never really thought of Colin in that way but now that was _all_ he could think about. He needed the day to be over and to be over _fast._

 

….

 

That night, he refused to turn on any lights and he just collapsed on the bed. He was finally alone but also sadly alone with his thoughts. Which were obviously all Colin-filled. _I wouldn’t mind being Colin-filled_ , he joked to himself and then instantly felt guilty for making light of the situation.

 He shut his eyes and tried to take deeper and deeper breaths.

  _This is a very important career move._

  _The world is going to open up for you._

  _You will not lust over a co-worker._

  _You will not lust over a_ **_married_ ** _co-worker._

  _You will not lust over his ridiculously long legs_

  _Or his Disney prince waist_

_Or his warm eyes_

  _Or the way he looks at you when you’re alone together_

  _Or how big you think his cock is..._

“Oh fuck,” Taron whined, his hand already making it’s way down his body. His denim-trapped cock was thickening at the thought of Colin and he was helpless to stop it.

  _I'm going to hell for this._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I don't feel as guilty about this anymore?!
> 
> Regardless, thank you for sticking with this train-ride to depravity! 
> 
> We are The Firtherton Squad!


	4. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming continues and Taron figures that if he can't wank over the thought of Colin, he might as well try to level up his friendship with the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry! With thoughts of future pictures of these two dorks together, I couldn't help but get inspired again!

He didn’t deserve this, as far as he knew, he hadn’t pissed off any higher power that would think to torture him with Colin’s constant presence. But, here he was, playing cards with the man in question, in Taron’s trailer while they waited for their call to the set.

It had been a few weeks since the ‘most embarrassing wank of his life’ had happened and he was doing his damnedest to forget about it. But again, it’s hard to forget something like that when you’re stuck with the object of your affection, day in and day out. They were shooting the nlp test and train track scenes that day and the 24 hour period at Harry’s was scheduled for the next two days after that. So as it stood, it was to be  a week full of Colin.

“I think I may have had the misfortune of seeing what you’re wearing for the club scene,” Colin teased lightly.

“That yellow and black jacket? Yeah,” Taron laughed, “Be grateful I don’t have to wear the matching pants too.”

Colin looked at his cards thoughtfully and drew one from the pile, “I will forever be grateful for being able to retain my valuable eyesight,” he grinned, moving a card from the front of his hand to the back, “Although I don’t envy you having to be tied to that train track set for hours.”

Taron picked up a card from the discard pile and grinned at his winning hand, “Yeah, I’d much rather be tied to a bed instead of a fucking train track,” his smile widened as he set his cards down on the table. He looked up at Colin in triumph (he’d only just learned the game) but was caught off guard by the actual blush on Colin’s cheeks. And then he replayed what he’d just said. _Oh for fuck sakes. Change the subject, you idiot._

“Don’t look so shocked because I beat you, mate. I pick up this stuff pretty quickly.”

The older man blinked a few times and then composed himself, smiling politely as he took Taron’s cards and started to shuffle them, “Or you could’ve known how to play all along and are just a swindler.”

“A swindler? Of what?! We’re playing with pence here!” Taron gestured to their small piles of coins off to the side, “If I was conning you, it’d be a long fucking con. This movie is only set to go on for another couple months!” he laughed, taking Colin’s money from the previous round.

Colin’s polite smile stayed put, “Any idea what you’ll be doing afterwards?” he asked as he dealt out the cards again.

“Actually, yeah!” he said excitedly, “We’re just finishing up details but I’m gonna be Tom Hardy’s boyfriend in that biopic about the Kray twins!”

Colin stopped arranging his cards, “Tom Hardy’s boyfriend?”

“Yeah! I’ll be “Mad Teddy” Smith!” He looked up at Colin’s thoughtful expression, “Don’t get jealous, Colin, You’ll always be my first.” He looked down at his cards immediately, but his shit-eating grin was massive, he could tease Colin, right?

If he wasn’t allowed to wank over him, he sure as shit was going to try and be a fun mate. Joking and teasing was part of being friends. And if there was some meaning behind Taron’s jokes, then only he knew it and it harmed no one. _No one but me_ , he thought sadly.

He quickly arranged his cards and chanced a look up at Colin. The blush was back. Taron’s smile faltered a bit, maybe Colin didn’t like _those_ kinds of jokes. “Sorry,” he mumbled, picking up a card from the deck.

The look in Colin’s eyes shifted to something unnameable for a second and then he was back to his normal self, “Don’t apologize, I take a great amount of pride in knowing that I’ve been of some use to you during this process,” a small smile graced his features.

“ _Some use_?” Taron’s cards fell on the table, “Colin, I wouldn’t have been able to get through this movie without you. I know I should say ‘Thank you’ more but,” he looked down at his hands, “your friendship has meant the world to me. You’re the reason I’m doing so well. If you hadn’t have reached out immediately, I don’t know that I would’ve ever gotten up the courage to talk to you let alone be actual friends with you,” he looked back up and grimaced at the impossibly warm look on Colin’s face.

"Oh knock it off,” Taron smiled while trying to look angry, “I got a bit sappy, let’s move on alright?” He discarded a card and waited patiently for Colin to make a move.

“So we won’t speak of that _very_ emotional moment then?” Colin teased.

“Don’t make me tell you to piss off. It’s your turn,” he nodded to the deck of cards. He was still trying to look mad but he couldn’t stop smiling. “You’re making it very hard to look serious right now.”

Colin picked up a card and added it to his hand, “You’ll have to excuse my complete lack of interest in helping you stay mad,” he winked over his cards, “I’m far too busy basking in your friendship.” The smile dropped off his face for a moment, “And you should know that I also consider myself very grateful to have met you, Taron.”

Taron chewed on his lip nervously, “I’m gonna tell you to piss off, alright?”

“Totally understandable,” Colin’s cheeky grin was back, “I fully deserve it.”

“Piss off, Colin,” he smiled warmly at Colin’s chuckle in response. Maybe things would be okay between them.

 

\------

 

Train track day had been total shit, absolute crap. He’d been tied up for hours now and even though they’d put a small cushion in the hood of his jacket, his back and neck were still complaining. Even the few small stand up breaks while they reset the train lights weren't enough. He’d also nearly shouted himself hoarse more than once. But Colin was due to be on set after the lunch break, so at least he knew he was almost done being tortured on the rails.

Finally, crew members were coming over to untie him, and he had already checked with the catering crew that morning to see what was on the menu that day, so he was salivating at the thought of eating anything and everything.

He rotated his wrists and wiggled his legs as he walked, trying to get some feeling back in them so he didn’t walk like a fucking pirate.

“Now I know better than to ask why you’re walking funny,” Sophie had started to joke as she stepped in line with him, “but why are you doing that with your legs?”

Taron scoffed, “Oh, they _didn’t_ keep you on those fucking rails for hours on end? You lucky duck.”

“Oh god no. Mine didn’t last much longer than an hour at least, but I saw how they tied you up,” she stuck out her leg and pointed to the fading rope marks, “you at least had the freedom to move your legs! Mine were tied together!”

“You’re in a dress, Soph!”

She threw up her arms in exasperation, “Well, Roxy could’ve been wearing Spanx or something underneath! My legs went numb like fifteen minutes into the shoot!” She shoved him lightly as they got in line for lunch, “Consider yourself lucky.”

At that exact moment, Colin walked past them with paper towel sticking out of his shirt collar, he leaned in to stage whisper, “Try the greek chicken today!” and he continued to walk back in the direction of the makeup trailer.

Sophie hummed excitedly and Taron just grinned at Colin’s form walking away. That was turning out to be his only expression around the man. Grinning. Like a damn fool.

 

\------

 

Lunch had been delicious, Colin’s call on the chicken had been spot on and Taron had joked along with Sophie and then Ed during the break about the gross champagne they’d all had to drink, which had turned into a loud rendition of Iggy Azalea’s “Fancy”.

Taron stopped off briefly in the makeup trailer and then made his way back to the train tunnel set. The crew were setting up again and he found himself naturally gravitating towards Colin. Who looked incredible in his long black coat, _dammit._

“Good call on the chicken,” Taron said as he nudged Colin to get his attention.

Colin turned around and smiled widely, “Oh good! I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

The crew member in charge of tying Taron up, came up to them, “Taron, we’ve got to get you set for lighting.”

Taron nodded at the man, then turned and grimaced at Colin, “My legs went numb last round, I hate this.”

Colin grabbed his elbow as he started to walk away and he leaned in to whisper in Taron’s ear, “Just imagine you’re tied to a bed,” he smiled cheekily and gently nudged Taron forward towards the crew member.

Taron’s eyes widened dramatically and he stared at Colin, jaw hung wide open, “I-uh- have no immediate response to that,” he huffed out a surprised laugh and grinned at Colin, “You’ve been holding out on me, mate!” He so hoped he sounded as casual as he’d wanted to.

He had been _anything_ but casual on the inside. It’s like he could still feel Colin’s breath on his cheek, _christ_ , he must be beet red right now. Thankfully the tunnel wasn’t _that_ well lit so it wouldn’t be super obvious and no one would be looking for it anyways. He got down on the tracks and one of the props people stuffed his hood with the pillow again as the crew member tied him down to the tracks.

“Okay, try and pull against them.” The crew man nodded at the ropes as Taron pulled at them, “Excellent, good to go!” he gave a thumbs up to Matthew.

Taron let his head fall back as he took deep breaths. Colin wasn’t supposed to- was that even considered flirting?- do whatever the hell he did. He felt like he needed to stop flirty joking with Colin because if the man continued to do it back, well, Taron could already tell he’d be reliving his embarrassing wank as soon as he got back to his hotel room.

The rigging operator came over and warned him they’d be testing it, so he didn’t freak out when it happened. Down and up, down and up, down and up. Everything was given the all clear and Taron was lowered for the shot. He looked up as Colin got into place right in front of him and tried to fight the bedroom eyes he so desperately wanted to make at the older actor. Colin, standing over him, looking like he did in that fucking coat, leather gloves and a knife, well that just made a little bit of blood rush south. Taron squirmed a little bit, trying to will his cock to calm down. He looked up at the camera positioned next to Colin and relaxed a bit, they were shooting his reaction first and then again from the side so his professionalism took over.

Matthew called for the fake train to start up, and Taron immediately scrunched up his face and tensed his whole body, waiting for the train to cruise over him. Every time it rushed over him and he was lifted to the surface, his confused expression made Colin’s mouth tilt into a small smile. He refused to notice how that made his heart skip a beat.

It only got worse once they started having Colin come in to start cut him free. Every time, Colin would crouch down, shielding Taron’s lower half from the cameras and he would make intense eye contact as he grabbed Taron’s wrist and made it look like he was going to take the knife to the rope. Currently, Colin was paused in that position, waiting for a light to be replaced and for Matthew to make up his mind about a possible third angle shot.

“Are you doing alright?” Colin asked quietly.

Taron looked around exaggeratedly and grinned up at Colin, “No real complaints yet. Minus the itchy as fuck rope and the metal digging into my spine.”

Colin’s gloved thumb started to press at the pulse point on Taron’s wrist, “If I could cut you free, I would,” he stared at Taron, a mischievous smile forming on his face, “Or maybe I’d just have to leave you here because this knife is incredibly dull,” he gestured to the harmless prop knife.

“Don’t you threaten me with a good time, Colin,” he said quietly. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he could feel Colin’s body heat, his leg pressed right up against his and his cologne smelled intense but in a great way.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were being cheeky on purpose,” Colin whispered.

The moment had arrived. Whatever Taron said next would determine whether or not things changed between them. He couldn’t believe how much his feelings about Colin had changed over the past few months. He bit his lip and looked Colin dead in the eye, “What if I was?” he challenged quietly.

Colin’s eyes darkened dramatically, “Then I suggest we have a very important conversation this evening.”

Taron’s breath caught in his throat, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he looked into Colin’s suddenly very determined eyes. “Looking forward to it,” he grinned eagerly.


	5. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They weren’t meeting in their trailers. Or at a restaurant. Or even at the hotel.
> 
> They were meeting at Colin’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note: The Wife does get mentioned a few times but don't worry**

 

They weren’t meeting in their trailers. Or at a restaurant. Or even at the hotel.

They were meeting at Colin’s house.

Taron shuffled nervously in the lobby of the hotel, hands stuffed in his pockets to stop them from nervously flexing. Colin was set to pick him up soon and his brain threatened to melt upon seeing the older man again.

 After their heated exchange on the train tracks, Taron and Colin had separated quietly, with the promise of a meeting later, between them. Taron still couldn’t shake the way Colin had looked at him, there had been a hot hunger in Colin’s eyes that had made Taron’s stomach drop in anticipation. He had most definitely tripped over the train tracks after trying to collect himself.

 Even in the hotel lobby, his eyes scoured the ground to make sure there was nothing he could trip on. It was something to focus on and he certainly needed it in that moment. His mind was scattered and if he tried to convince himself it wasn’t a big deal, he’d remember the look on Colin’s face and then be swept back up into his emotional windstorm.

 He wasn’t alone in his feelings and it looked as if Colin had been struggling too. But the thought of going back to Colin’s house brought back reminders that Colin wasn’t single. He was very much married. But Colin wouldn’t be the type to cheat on his wife, Taron was sure of it. Livia had been nothing but gracious and wonderful to him and Taron couldn’t imagine a world where he’d actively try to hurt her. _Fuck, what if she was home?_ Taron shook his head, the negative thoughts needed to get the fuck out. Colin knew what he was doing, Taron was banking on it.

 His phone buzzed in his pocket and his hand grasped it immediately.

  **Colly Wobbles:** _I’m out front_

 Taron took a deep breath (or five), before making his way outside. Colin rolled down his window, nodded at him and Taron grinned back cockily even though his insides were swirling around desperately. He got to the other side and slipped into the vehicle quickly, “Hey,” he said breathlessly, trying so hard not to look at Colin too long. His eyes drifted back up to the man as he clicked in his seat belt. The tension in the car was already thick and Taron had only said ‘hey’.

 They held eye contact for a few impossibly long seconds before Colin’s lips curved up into a small smile, “I’m glad you agreed to this,” his voice sounded tremulous and suddenly Taron was very happy that he wasn’t the only one who was nervous.

 He nodded awkwardly and bit his lip, “I’m uh, glad you suggested it?” He cursed the stupid sounding laugh that escaped from his throat, he cleared it and looked down at his hands, “Sorry, I’m nervous.” Taron looked back at Colin as the man started to drive away, “But, like not because you’ve given me any reason to be or anything like that, it’s just- oh god- the way you looked at me today? I haven’t actually recovered from it at all, and-” he stared down at Colin’s hand resting on his knee and looked back up at the man himself.

 “Relax, Taron. It’s okay.”

 Taron swallowed and tried to tame his heart from leaping through his throat. The heat from Colin’s large hand was wiping his brain of any coherent thought, “I, uh, um, okay.”

 Colin chuckled and put his hand back on the steering wheel, “But if at any point it doesn’t seem okay, you tell me, okay?”

 Blinking rapidly, Taron nodded.

 “I need to hear you say it, Taron,” he said sternly.

 “Okay, I will,” Taron choked out quietly.

 Colin’s hand found its way back to Taron’s knee for a brief second, “Good.”

 Taron stared out the windshield and took another deep breath, this was happening. He wasn’t dreaming and he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t been half hard in his jeans for the past ten minutes.

 

\------

 

They pulled up outside Colin’s house, the house itself was dark and Taron felt the weight of the evening press down uncomfortably on his shoulders as they pulled into the garage. He licked his lips slowly and undid his seatbelt, his eyes darted to the door to the house, half-expecting Livia to come out and wave to them.

 Colin must’ve picked up on his hesitancy, “We’ll have the house to ourselves for the foreseeable future, Taron. Livia and the kids have gone on holiday for the week.”

 The guilt and negativity jumped down his throat, the pressure increasing rapidly, “Does she know I’m here?” he asked quietly. He heard Colin exhale next to him.

 “Come inside, let’s not have this conversation in the car.” He opened his door and made his way over to the door to the house. He bent over slightly to give Taron what looked like a pleading expression.

 Taron took another deep breath and got out of the car, he made his way up to Colin and he stifled the shiver that went down his spine as Colin’s hand sat on his lower back, directing him into the house.

 In the daylight, the house had always looked so friendly and welcoming, but at night...Taron couldn’t help but feel like he was breaking into a stranger’s home. It was familiar but at the same time totally bizarre. Colin’s hand never moved from his lower back as they walked further into the house.

 Colin flicked on a few lights and smiled down at Taron, “Would you like something to drink? Tea, or maybe something stronger?”

 “Stronger, please,” Taron croaked out. There’d be no way he’d be able to hold a mug of hot tea steady. No fucking way.

 “Why don’t you head down to my office and I’ll grab us a drink?”

 Taron turned around and made his way over to the stairs that would lead him down to Colin’s office. It really was more of a cozy space than an actual office. He knew that Colin very rarely did anything resembling work down there, unless you could include sending an email or reading a script.

 He pushed open the office door and turned on the lights. He’d never been there at night so it was weird to see the office lit by small lamps on the desk and on the wall. Taron was rather grateful Colin didn’t have fluorescent lighting installed, no one looked good in that kind of harsh lighting, and if the evening was going the way he hoped it would, he wanted the warm glow from the lamps to set the mood.

 He chewed on on the inside of his cheek and surveyed the office, looking for an ideal spot to sit. There was a leather rocking chair in the corner, a beat up looking couch against the far wall and chairs in front of the desk. He shut down the part of himself that wanted to keep space between himself and Colin, if he wanted anything to happen, there’d have to be zero barriers between them. Taron slowly walked over to the couch and sat down at one end. He looked at the arm of the couch and pushed himself a few inches toward the centre of the couch. Normally, three to four people could’ve fit comfortably on the couch but even the thought of him sharing a couch with Colin, made the couch seem too small.

 Colin pushed open the door with his elbow, two tall glasses of beer in each hand. Taron watched his eyes find him on the couch and a small smile graced the older man’s features. Colin walked over and handed Taron a glass and then sat on the other side of the couch, one leg up so he could face Taron.

 Taron held the cold glass and couldn’t help but stare at Colin’s apparent ease in their situation. A drip of condensation fell over his knuckles and brought his attention to the fact that he had a bloody drink in his hand. He took a shaky sip, looking anywhere but at Colin. God, in his mind, he was cool when it came to stuff like this, but like with so many other aspects of his life, Colin had a way of turning things on their head. He was like a blushing nun for fuck sakes. Colin cleared his throat, forcing Taron’s attention back to the older man.

 “I want this to be an honest discussion, Taron,” he started, leaning back against the couch. “You asked earlier if Livia knew you were here, and in all honesty, no, she doesn’t know.”

 Taron’s stomach dropped, he wasn’t ready for his entire image of Colin to change.

 “But,” Colin held up his empty hand, “the only reason she doesn’t know is because she never thought I’d have the bollocks to do anything about it,” he grinned sheepishly.

 His jaw fell and he stared at Colin like he’d grown a second head, “What?”

 “My wife and I have an understanding. A very liberal understanding. On both sides of our relationship,” Colin rubbed his thumb down his glass, “And she knows exactly how I feel about you and has been pestering me to see if you felt the same way.” He looked at Taron cautiously, “I’ve kept my distance because of Alex and that whole shitshow with the studio. I didn’t want you to feel pressured at all. I value our friendship and would hate to see it ruined because I have less than platonic feelings for you.”

 For the first time in what seemed like ages, the mention of Alex didn’t register the way it used to in his mind, “Less than platonic?” he ventured quietly.

 Colin chuckled, “Most definitely. The train tracks today were nearly a breaking point for me. _Christ_ , you looked gorgeous,” his heavy gaze settled on Taron.

 Taron’s head whipped around, trying to find a spot to put his glass down. He set it down on the side table and turned to face Colin fully, “Are you serious?” He ran his hand through his hair, “Fuck sakes, Colin!” He slapped his thighs, “I’ve been having guilt wanks over you and you’ve been doing the same fucking thing?!”

 The older man’s eyes widened, “Guilt wanks?”

 Blushing, Taron nodded, “Yeah, guilt wanks. After watching you fight in the pub, I nearly came in my jeans. It was confusing as hell for me.”

 Colin moved closer to Taron on the couch, “Why on earth was it confusing?”

 “Because you were such a great friend and mentor and then like, out of nowhere, I start having really dirty thoughts about you and it just didn’t seem right.” He made fists and pushed them into the cushions.

 “I can wholly related to that, dear boy,” Colin’s voice got deeper the closer it got to him.

 Taron looked back up at Colin who was all of a foot away from him now, he couldn’t help his gaze falling to Colin’s lips and then back up to his eyes. He took a deep breath, “Are you gonna kiss me?” he whispered.

 The look in Colin’s eyes softened, “Do you want me to?” he whispered back.

 Taron nodded and hesitantly let his hand rest against Colin’s chest. The white button up shirt seemed too thin at that moment, he could feel the heat and Colin’s heartbeat, thundering under his skin. When he glanced up at Colin, the softness was gone from his expression and had been replaced by darkened pupils and a look of pure want. Colin slowly closed the distance between them, his hands resting on Taron’s thigh and the other pulling the younger man closer with a firm grip on the back of his neck.

 The moment their lips met, Taron had been certain he was about to pass out, out of pure bliss. Colin’s lips rested against his for all of a moment before Taron moaned and Colin deepened the kiss, taking what was offered to him. Taron’s fingers clutched onto Colin’s shirt and he pulled himself closer to the other man, his free arm wrapping around Colin’s broad shoulders. Gone was Colin’s hand on Taron’s thigh, it had firmly planted itself on to his hip, helping Taron pull himself onto Colin’s lap.

 Colin turned them both so he could lean back against the couch and so Taron’s thighs straddled his lap perfectly. Taron broke away from the kiss, staring down at Colin’s flushed face. His fingers traced their way up to Colin’s jaw, “I can’t believe this is happening,” he whispered excitedly. He involuntarily circled his hips down when both of Colin’s hands rested there.

 “My dear boy,” he leaned forward and pecked Taron’s lips, “You’ve no idea what you do to me.”

 Taron pulled himself flush against the older man’s firm but lithe body, there was no denying that the bulge he was feeling was anything other than Colin’s cock, “I think I may have a pretty good idea,” he grinned madly, shifting his hips slightly. He felt his heart burst as Colin’s eyes rolled back momentarily at the sensation.

 “As much as I would love nothing more than to take you to bed,” Colin murmured, his thumb pressed on Taron’s bottom lip, “I think we ought to take it slow. What do you think?”

 A ridiculous giggle forced its way out of Taron’s mouth, “I’m practically gagging for it, _in your lap_ and you’re asking me if I want to take it slow?” He shook his head, “Christ, Colin. You’re killing me here!” he swatted playfully at Colin’s chest.

 Colin’s hands tightened on Taron’s waist, “Now just hang on a damn second. We _just_ talked about how this was fairly new for both of us and I don’t know about you, but I’d rather savour it.” He looked at Taron pointedly.

 Taron rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the blush creeping up his chest to his cheeks, “It’s not like I’m some blushing virgin, you know,” he stuck his tongue out, narily missing Colin’s attempt at biting it, “but yeah, I guess it makes sense.” He leaned forward against Colin’s chest and let his arms wrap around the older man’s shoulders.

 They sat in near silence, both trying to catch their breaths. Taron idly started to trace patterns on Colin’s shirt, his mind fighting itself to calm down. So much had happened so quickly and his brain was having issues keeping up. He huffed out a small sigh and hugged Colin a bit tighter, a small smile broke out across his face as Colin’s arms tightened around his waist. He tried not to be upset at the feeling of both of their erections disappearing, but now that he knew he could actually touch Colin as much as he wanted, just sitting on his lap and embracing each other wasn’t exactly what he wanted. Taron leaned up and looked down at Colin’s very content expression, his small smile turned into a sly grin as he tipped forward to kiss the older man’s nose. “I can’t believe I get to touch you like this now,” he ran his hands through Colin’s curly and unruly mop of hair, “God, it’s so soft... I’ve wanted to do that for like, ever,” he sighed happily.

 “And I’ve been wanting you in my lap for ages, dearest,” Colin’s hand slid around and squeezed Taron’s arse, “I hope I’m still on set for your suit fitting. I’ll probably have to steal you away to my trailer for an hour afterwards.”

 A shiver made its way down Taron’s spine, “Fuck yeah, I’d love that,” he winked, “The bed in my trailer is pretty fucking comfortable, although I never let myself fantasize about you fucking me into it.”

 Colin choked on his breath, “You _are_ going to be the death of me,” he shook his head and gave Taron a less than subtle once over, “I can honestly say that I was not strong enough to stop myself from imagining similar scenarios.”

 Taron bit his lip and attempted to stop a whine coming from his throat, “That’s not fair, Colin!” he ground his hips down against the other man’s lap, “You can’t say stuff like that and expect me to actually ‘take it slow’.”

 “You’ve been a tease all day, I think I’m allowed this,” he swatted at Taron’s arse.

 A choked off moan fell from Taron’s lips, his eyes widened and he looked back at Colin, “Um, I- uh, don’t know where- fuck, sorry,” he mumbled, his blush rapidly darkening as he stared intently at the V made by Colin’s undone shirt buttons. He felt Colin take a deep breath and he carefully looked up at him. The content look was gone and now it was hunger, as if Colin was picturing all the different things he could do to Taron to get him to make that sound again. Fuck, now he really did look like a blushing virgin. _Fuck sakes, mate, reign it in a bit._

 “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like being spanked, Mr. Egerton,” Colin smirked. His hand cupped one cheek and squeezed tightly, “Whatever will I do with you?”

 “I can think of something,” Taron uttered breathlessly, his hips finding their rhythm again, his fingers clutching the material of Colin’s shirt.

 Colin leaned forward and nipped at Taron’s neck, “Do you know,” he started, inhaling against the young man’s skin, “that I have wanted to lick every single, beautiful mole on your body?” As if to prove a point, Colin licked a hot strip up Taron’s throat, right over the mole that he was so used to have covered up with makeup on set. Taron’s subsequent whine only drove Colin further, his hand creeping up the young man’s torso and pulling at the neck of his t-shirt, just to get more skin to taste.

 Normally the high-pitched groan out of Taron’s mouth would’ve embarrassed him so much so that he’d have stopped their grind session immediately. But not now. Now he leaned forward and nudged Colin’s mouth up for a kiss, his breath hot on the older man’s skin. Colin’s hands found their way to the back of Taron’s neck, holding him steady and tilting him for better access. Colin licked his way into Taron’s eager mouth, seeking out his tongue. Taron groaned and circled his hips at a maddeningly slow pace, “Colin,” he whispered into the other man’s mouth.

 Small puffs of breath ghosted against Taron’s cheek as he pulled away from Colin’s mouth, resting his forehead against the other man's. Taron had trouble thinking straight as he felt Colin’s cock get harder than it had before. He regretted wearing jeans, his cock ached against the zipper and he then let go of his fistful of Colin’s shirt only to squeeze his denim-clad cock.

 “Do you want me to take care of that?” Colin whispered against his skin, wet kisses marking up his neck.

 Words failed Taron, he shook his head and pushed himself back to look at the disheveled mess of a man under him. “I wanna-” his breath stuttered, he pushed himself right off Colin’s lap, ignoring the man’s hands trying to grasp his arms to stop him. Taron slipped right down to his knees on the carpeted floor, right in between Colin’s legs.

 “ _Oh…_ ”

 Taron nodded, “Yeah, I wanna touch you,” he gestured gracelessly to Colin’s insistent erection. He let his hands caress their way up Colin’s legs, to rest lightly on his knees, before pushing forward to settle on the man’s thighs. He looked up at Colin with a look that he just _knew_ said “good boy” and he grinned at Colin’s slack jawed whimper.

 His fingers made quick work of Colin’s belt and fly. He’d thought so much about this moment and his fingers faltered in their quest for Colin’s cock, he took a deep breath. He was here, Colin wasn’t a dream, he was about to get his hands on something he’d basically thought about non-stop, for well over a month. Taron unconsciously licked his lips and let his fingers dip into Colin’s boxers to finally grasp the hot, hard, weight of the man’s cock.

 He hummed happily as he stared at it, chancing a glance back up at Colin, only to see the man had clenched his hands onto the couch, his chest nearly heaving with anticipation. Taron leaned up on his knees and bent over, letting the cock rest lightly against his bottom lip. He dragged his lip up and off the tip, his tongue flicking out to taste Colin. Colin moaned and his hand immediately sought out Taron’s cheek, “Fucking hell, Taron,” he said hoarsely.

 Taron batted his eyelashes coquettishly and leaned back down for another taste. He lapped at the tip, drips of precome coating his tongue. With one last look up to meet eyes with Colin, Taron took the head into his mouth and pressed down. Colin’s bitten off groan made Taron want to smile but with the man’s thick cock in his mouth, the most Taron could do was hum a little as he lifted himself off. He brought up a hand to cover the bit his mouth couldn’t reach and he stroked it, using what was left of the precome.

“I can’t wait to have your cock inside me, Colin,” Taron all but whispered, going back in to wrap his lips around it. As Taron bobbed and stroked, he could feel shivers course through Colin’s body, he steadied a hand on Colin’s thigh, to stop the man from involuntarily jerking his hips. With a lewd-sounding pop, Taron lifted off of Colin’s cock, “Are you close, Col?”

 Colin had bitten his lip and nodded tightly; Taron smiled up at him, “Good,” he winked and his tongue worked it’s way from the base of Colin’s cock, to the tip and back down again. He parted his swollen lips and took as much of Colin down as possible, his free hand slipping under Colin’s balls to press at the sensitive flesh behind them. Colin cupped Taron’s face again and started to breath a bit heavier. Taron took the hint and stilled his mouth, as Colin’s orgasm started to crest.

 “Ungh, Taron!” Colin cried out, his come saturating Taron’s tongue.

 Taron swallowed what he could and slowly pulled off Colin’s softening cock. He took several deep breaths, totally unaware of how out of breath he actually was. His hands rested on his own thighs, “Fuck, that was incredible,” he looked up at Colin dazedly.

 The man had an arm braced over his mouth, sleeves undone, his teeth attached to his forearm. Colin moaned into his own arm and then dropped it, staring at Taron with very glassy eyes, “If _you_ think it was incredible,” he huffed out, “Then I think it was fucking _spectacular._ _Christ_ , the mouth on you!”

 Taron couldn’t help but preen a bit at Colin’s praise, he felt his blush return tenfold as he looked at the picture Colin painted. Slouched down on a couch, shirt untucked, sleeves unrolled, hair a disaster and a fine sheen of sweat over the his face. He looked well blissed out. They maintained lazy eye contact for a few seconds before the increasing pressure in Taron’s jeans took his full attention. He looked down at his aching cock, trapped in his jeans.

 “Get back up here,” Colin ordered breathlessly, gesturing to his lap. Taron grinned maniacally and attempted to stand up without his legs giving out on him. He stumbled and fell more than gracefully sat himself on Colin’s lap. The older man’s cock continued to soften between them.

 “What are you gonna do?” Taron asked excitedly.

 Colin simply grinned lazily and reached up to pull Taron down into a slow, and languid kiss. His hands slid down to Taron’s waist and he quickly opened up his jeans and before Taron’s brain could catch up, Colin’s hand was already wrapped around his prick.

 “Oh god,” he muttered, grasping on to Colin’s shoulders. The heat from Colin’s hand felt like it was going to melt through Taron’s own skin, Colin’s strokes were the devil’s work, Taron was convinced. After each stroke, Taron was becoming disgustingly aware of how turned on he actually was. After all of a few minutes of stroking and tugging from Colin, Taron braced his arms on the man’s chest, “ _Ung, unnng_ I’m gonna- I’m- oh god Colin…”he breathed out the other man’s name desperately, his orgasm pushing him over the edge.

After Taron came back to himself, he looked down at Colin’s now come splattered white shirt and the mess Taron made over his hand, “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he groaned apologetically.

 Colin leaned over to grab a few tissues from the end table, “I’m not worried about it and neither should you be,” he said quietly, cleaning himself up. He tucked Taron away and then shifted his own hips so he could put himself back together.

 They sat side by side after that, Taron’s arm resting over Colin’s waist and Colin’s arm wrapped around Taron’s shoulders, “I’d say that was a wonderful first experience together,” Colin grinned, kissing the top of Taron’s head.

 “I’m so glad I don’t have to have guilt wanks anymore.” Taron teased, prodding at Colin's side.

 Once again, silence settled in the office. Colin stroked Taron’s arm casually, “What time are you due on set tomorrow?”

 Taron wracked his orgasm weary brain, “Um, I think around 10am? Why?”

 Colin kissed his head again, “Would you like to spend the night?” he whispered into Taron’s hair. Taron perked up slightly and stared at Colin, the man grinned and continued speaking, “I have some pyjamas you could borrow and I’ll give you a lift to the studio, myself. I’m due in around that time as well so I think it’ll work out just fine. And not to worry,” he nodded at the younger man, “I have no energy left to “fuck you into a mattress” this evening so we’ll just be sleeping, alright?”

 “I think I can deal with that,” Taron stuck out his tongue, “Just don’t get all pervy in the middle of the night then,” he teased.

 Colin pinched his side, “Oh well then, that goes double for you, Guilt Wanker!”

 Taron laughed and squirmed, trying to get away from Colin’s wandering hands and ended up half falling off the couch, his torso and flailing arms, resting on the carpet.

 The older man stood up and held out his hand, “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

 A deep flush of utter delight washed over Taron, “Yes, Colin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?! 
> 
> Thank you guys for following this story!!
> 
> As always, I'm Scandalmuss on Tumblr!! COME FLAIL ABOUT THESE TWO WITH ME!!


	6. Embracing the point of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin doesn't actually understand how to take things slow until he's forced to and Taron realizes what kind of movie he's actually making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's earn a higher rating, shall we?

Taron yawned, slowly waking, but not yet opening his eyes. He rubbed his face against the pillow under his head, it smelled different than the pillows at the hotel. A weight across his side and the hand resting on his bare stomach brought the previous night’s activities back to the forefront of his mind. A silly little grin broke out across his face as he felt little huffs of breath against the back of his neck.

Colin shifted slightly, his lips brushing against the nape of Taron’s neck. His hips unconsciously slid closer to Taron, causing the young man to gasp at the feeling of Colin’s more than substantial morning erection. Taron opened his eyes, wincing at the sunlight coming through the blinds; he had to think of something, literally anything other than the cock pressing against his arse. His eyes drifted around the room, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Colin.

Last night, they’d slowly made their way up to the guest bedroom, but many pit stops had to be made as Colin couldn’t keep his hands off of Taron and the young man quite often found himself up against a wall or over a piece of furniture, slowly being taken apart by the man.

Mumbling against Taron’s neck, Colin shifted his hips again. Taron bit his lip to stop from whining, his eyes threatening to roll back at the feeling of the hardened cock so close to where he really wanted it. He looked at the clock and was happy to see that they had at least a few hours before they really had to get ready for the day. He licked his lips and slowly removed his hand from where it rested over Colin’s; he held his breath expecting Colin to wake up with the movement, but when he didn’t move, Taron continued on. His hand slid down his stomach and rested over his borrowed pyjama bottoms. He squeezed his own thickening prick and his thigh twitched involuntarily as Colin’s knee slid right in between Taron’s legs.

Taron lowered his thigh slowly, letting it sit over Colin’s flannel-covered leg. His heart raced, it was a heady feeling to have Colin draped over his body, pressing in all the right places. But he didn’t want the man to wake up and see how pervy things had gotten while he was asleep.

Colin sighed deeply, instantly stilling any of Taron’s movements. An embarrassing squeak escaped Taron’s mouth as he felt Colin’s hand move to join his over his now very hard cock.

“Mmmm good morning to you too, darling,” Colin’s sleep-weary voice mumbled onto Taron’s skin.

He shivered, finally letting himself push back against Colin’s hips, “Morning,” he sighed. God, he never wanted to leave the bed. He didn’t even try to stop the moan that fell from his lips as Colin’s hands tightened around his hips, fingertips dipping under the elastic waist, pressing marks into his skin. “I think I could get used to waking up with you sleep grinding against me,” he whispered breathily, “I’d never need an alarm clock again,” Taron grinned.

“I’m worried about never leaving this bed again,” Colin said softly, his thumbs hooking around the elastic waistband, gently pulling the pants down.

“ _Yesss,”_ Taron whimpered, feeling his cock bump up against his stomach. He braced his hands on Colin’s forearms as the older man worked his pants down. Once they were near his ankles, Taron kicked them off impatiently, his hands letting go of Colin’s arms and grasping onto the man’s hips behind him. He tried to pull down Colin’s pants but lost all focus when Colin bit at his bare shoulder, “Jesus,” he whined, “Can you get your pants off, please?”

Humming his agreement against Taron’s shoulder, Colin let go of Taron’s hips, sliding his own pyjama pants off. Taron shut his eyes at the feeling of Colin lazily stroking himself, the tip of his cock often rubbing up against the cleft of Taron’s arse. Small, lingering kisses were placed along Taron’s shoulder, his neck and behind his ear, “I’ve got an idea,” he said as he placed another kiss on the bite mark he’d made earlier.

“Anything,” Taron moaned breathlessly, his hips pressing back against Colin’s hardness. He let Colin manhandle him into a new position, the older man still pressed up behind him, but he’d made sure that Taron’s thighs were shut tightly together and one of Colin’s legs rested on top of Taron’s hips.

Taron wasn’t 100% sure as to where it was going, until he felt the first push of Colin’s cock between his thighs. _Oh._ Each push brought Colin’s cock right under his bollocks, barely touching his own cock. After the first few precome-covered thrusts, Colin grasped onto Taron’s aching prick, stroking it in time with his movements. Taron reached behind him to hook his hand around the back of Colin’s thigh, he needed something to hold on to, lest he lose control and fall off the bed. Colin’s thrusts were starting to speed up and the room was filled with the sounds of Taron’s keening, Colin’s grunts and the slippery sound of flesh on flesh.

Colin’s hot breath against his neck, drove him closer and closer to the edge. The older man’s hand slipped over the head of Taron’s cock, circling and gliding back down the shaft. The cock pushed through his thighs again and again, continuing its torturous presence under his balls. He started to bite at his free hand, needing something to do with his mouth, “Colin,” he whimpered into his hand.

The kisses on his shoulder were getting less like kisses and more like Colin just mouthing at the skin on display, “Are you close?” he huffed out after a deep inhale.

Taron nodded, careful to avoid head-butting Colin and wrecking the rhythm they had going. He started to press his hips back every time Colin thrust his body forward, the older man very quickly becoming more and more vocal, “Taron- oh fuck, _yesss_ …” he drawled, the hand on Taron’s cock speeding up.

“ _Unngh,_ ” Taron moaned, his body started to throb with the need to come, it felt like a countdown clock, the seconds,heavily ticking by with each movement of Colin’s hips. His hand joined Colin’s as it stroked his cock. Just the feeling of his hand grasping onto Colin's much bigger hand was enough to push him right over the edge. It felt like fireworks had been set off throughout his body, he ached with the residual throbbing and his chest heaved. He whimpered as Colin’s thrusting became erratic until his hips stilled, a long, drawn out groan echoing in the bedroom from the other man.

He slowly relaxed his thighs,(ignoring how he was just covered in come) letting Colin pull out his slowly softening cock and taking a moment to catch his breath. Taron turned to lay flat on his back and exhaled sharply. He looked over at Colin, his prick weakly stirring at the sight of the normally composed and proper man, breathing heavily with curls of sweat-soaked hair clinging to his forehead. Taron grinned up at Colin, “You look so fucking gorgeous right now,” he said, brushing the man’s hair out of his eyes.

Colin cupped his jaw and drew him close for a lazy kiss, “You look positively sinful, yourself.” he smiled widely. He pulled at Taron’s hips till the young man turned and sandwiched his body against his. Their kisses never strayed much past simple presses against each other’s mouths, with the occasional bite to their waiting lips.

Taron pulled back gently, hands still resting on Colin’s chest, “I don’t know how I’m supposed to get anything done, knowing what you look like after something like that,” he grinned, letting his eyes take in everything he could about Colin’s post-orgasm look.

“Like Eggsy wouldn’t know what Harry likes in the bedroom? I’m sure you can just use your new knowledge on set,” he smiled wickedly, his finger tracing the outline of Taron’s jaw.

“You think Harry and Eggsy have fucked?”

Colin chuckled, “Well, not until that 24 hour period.” He winked.

Taron laughed, “And you think that’s when Harry’s gonna make his move?”

Colin leaned forward and pressed another kiss to Taron’s forehead, “My dear boy, if the way you’ve been looking at me has translated at all into your portrayal of Eggsy, Harry would have to be blind not to take what is being so willingly offered”

Blushing, Taron tried not to giggle, “Oh, give over!” he shoved at Colin’s chest gently.

  


\-----

 

The more he thought about what Colin had said, the more it had made sense. He was in a similar position to Eggsy. He was a fish out of water in the movie industry just like Eggsy wasn’t used to the world of posh spies and supervillians. Colin had come along and had made Taron feel welcome and believed in and cared for. Harry had done the exact same thing for Eggsy. Christ, how had he not seen it before? _Oh god,_ if Colin had noticed all of his lingering glances, then it most definitely would’ve translated to film.

Here he thought he was making an action movie, but had inadvertently inserted his own love story. A spy love story. _Oh god._ He shook his head in his trailer and smiled to himself. Looking over at his wardrobe for the day, he quickly changed and made his way to the set.

  


\-----

 

The three days (it was supposed to be two but they literally spent an ENTIRE day on one line of dialogue and it became three) they spent filming most of the 24 hour scenes were some of the most sexually frustrating days of Taron’s young life. Colin didn’t have to wear his jacket so he wandered around set in that fucking white shirt with the gun holsters and all Taron wanted to do was hang on to those holsters while he rode Colin in that goddamn office chair.

He had to settle for a furious snog session and handjob on the couch in Colin’s trailer. But luckily Colin was just as pent up as he was and more often than not, at the end of the day they were in each other’s trailers, bringing each other off with their hands, fingers and mouths.

Taron was achingly ready to have Colin fuck him, but the man was steadfast in his desire to “take it slow”. In Taron’s perfect world, taking it slow would’ve been thrown out the window the moment Colin’s tongue went anywhere near his arse. But Christ on a cracker, the man had a talented tongue. Taron had nearly been delirious with pleasure and all it took was a single press to his prostate with Colin’s thick fingers, for him to come all over the towel they’d laid out ahead of time.

But, they finally had the weekend off and after a meeting with a realtor about a decently priced flat Friday night, Taron had informed Colin that they were not to leave his hotel room for the entire weekend. It earned him a cheeky grin and a pinch on his bum when no one was looking.

 

\-----

 

Taron checked his watch, the meeting with the realtor had gone by much quicker than he’d planned; it was the second flat he’d shown him that got Taron’s interest piqued. It was the perfect size for him, had a spare bedroom in case his mum or his sisters visited and it was well within his new salary range.

He took a cab to the nearest Tesco’s and picked up snack foods, beer for himself and a not so expensive bottle of burgundy for Colin (It was Tesco after all, he did the best he could). He chuckled at his basket of groceries as he waited in line. His eyes drifted past the chocolate and other candies and landed on the impulse buy dvd’s.

_The Entire James Bond Collection_

He barely thought about it twice before it ended up in his basket.

  


\--------

  


Drinks were in the fridge, snack foods on the coffee table, along with the James Bond dvd set;  Taron had showered (thoroughly, just in case) and was finally in his comfortably well worn black yoga pants and his Strokes tank top.

Any sort of sound coming from the hallway put him on the edge, he knew Colin said he was going to be there at half seven, but Taron couldn’t help but hope that the man would show up earlier.

His phone buzzed from where it was plugged in next to the bed and Taron would later deny the happy little noise he made as he hopped over the back of the couch. He smiled at the ridiculous caller ID picture of Colin and swiped to answer, “Hey!”

There was a muffled sound and then someone that sounded like Colin, began to speak, “Hi, ‘ow are ye?”

Taron made a face, “Why does your voice sound so weird?” he asked, totally confused.

A very Colin-like groan came from the other end of the phone, “I ‘roke my toof.”

“You broke your tooth?! Oh my god!”

“I'll ee a ‘it late, sorry.”

Taron pouted a bit, he didn't like Colin getting hurt, “Aww, love. You don't have to come over if you don't want to.” He hated suggesting otherwise, but he knew from experience that sometimes you just needed to medicate and sleep in your own bed.

Colin grunted his apparent disapproval of that idea, “I'll ee ...there,” he managed to push out.

He chuckled at Colin’s insistence, “Okay, we'll make sure they give you the good meds, okay?”

Colin agreed with what Taron was sure was an “Okay” and they both got off the phone.

Taron had been gracelessly asleep on the couch when Colin finally showed up, knocking quietly. His head shot up from its uncomfortable position over the arm of the couch and he stumbled to the door.

He opened an eye as he squinted at a pathetic looking Colin, “Aww love,” he cooed sleepily, stepping aside to let the man in.

Colin grimaced sheepishly and walked into the room, setting his bag down near the bed. Before Taron knew what was happening, Colin’s arms were wrapped tightly around his body. Both men sighed deeply and just stood there, neither one wanting to stop the hug.

Taron eventually pulled away and looked up at Colin, “Are you feeling better?”

Colin nodded, “Whatever they gave me for the pain seems to be doing a marvellous job. I felt bad when I called earlier because they'd just packed my mouth with cotton to stop the _very minimal_ amount of bleeding.”

“Which tooth was it?” Taron asked, semi-ignoring the way Colin made sure to point out the lack of blood.

“I'm not going to show you,” he said and gave Taron a look, “It's an embarrassingly small break that hurt far more than it should have.” He straightened up a bit and puffed out his chest, “Can't have you thinking I'm a weak old man now, can I?” he chuckled humourlessly.

Taron just leaned forward again and squeezed the him, “Knock it off. You're allowed to be hurt. I don't like it, but there's nothing I can do about it, alright?  So shut up and hug me.” He felt Colin sigh and then arms wrapped around him once again. “Does this mean no kissing?” he mumbled into Colin’s chest.

“Well, no frenching for sure,” Colin teased, a smile in his voice.

Taron looked up at him and tilted his head, letting Colin close the distance between them. At first it was just a gentle press of lips, both men letting the relief in seeing each other seep into the kiss.  Colin quickly went to open-mouth kiss him but hissed the second his open mouth collided with Taron’s.

“Fuck sakes!” he cried out, his hand covering his mouth. Colin hunched over for a moment, his free hand braced on his knee, taking a second to breathe through the pain.

Taron rubbed his back slowly, he felt disappointed by the fact that kissing was too much for Colin. He'd hoped the weekend was gonna be a two-day long shag-fest, but they weren't off to a good start.

“Do you want to just go to bed? See how you feel in the morning?”

Colin stood up carefully, he looked sad but nodded.

Taron set about putting everything away and shutting off the tv while Colin got ready for bed and took another dose of painkillers.

Once they were tucked under the covers and Colin was wrapped around Taron, Colin began to apologize, “Sorry. About the tooth thing,” he sighed, “I know you had some plans for us this weekend, I'm sure we can still make most of it happen.”

He lifted Colin's hand up to his mouth and kissed the man's knuckles, “It’s okay, we’ll figure something out.” He kissed Colin's hand again before replacing it back over his stomach, “Get some sleep, so you can ravish me in the morning again,” he grinned.

Colin hummed and nuzzled at the back of Taron’s head, “My darling, I'm looking forward to it already.” He shifted his hips closer to Taron’s arse and gave an experimental thrust.

Taron whimpered, “That's not fucking fair,” he whispered harshly. “Keep it in your trousers till morning, Mr. Firth.”

“Fine,” Colin yawned, squeezing Taron briefly, “You win this round, Egerton.”

  


\------

  
  
Colin was the first to wake up the next morning, Taron realized, as he cracked open an eye, only to see Colin staring at him in heart melting adoration. He screwed his eyes shut and stuck out his tongue, “Quit starin’!” he mumbled weakly, “I probably look like hell!”

“Even so,” Colin’s sleep-heavy voice assured him, “I quite enjoy the view.”

Taron could just _hear_ the smirk in Colin’s tone. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, “You’re trouble first thing in the morning.”

“Guilty,” Colin teased, leaning forward to kiss Taron’s forehead, “Maybe if you weren’t so bloody gorgeous, I’d have a better chance of keeping my hands to myself.” His hands slid under the blanket till they rested on Taron’s hips, pulling him right against Colin’s chest.

He grinned sheepishly at the older man, his eyes drifting to Colin’s lips, “How’s the tooth feeling?” he asked in a terrible display of nonchalance, licking his suddenly very dry lips. Taron’s eyes flicked up to Colin’s chocolate brown ones. The air suddenly felt thicker as Taron brought his hands up to rest on Colin’s chest, thumbs playing with the sparse hair.

Colin tipped his head forward to nuzzle at Taron’s face, “I think as long as I avoid hot beverages, I’m good to go.”

Taron let his eyes fall shut, “Are you sure?” he asked breathlessly.

The answer was Colin’s hand sliding up Taron’s body to rest under his chin, he leaned forward, pressing his lips to Taron’s; gently at first but after a few tender kisses, it suddenly it wasn’t enough. Taron happily let Colin’s tongue get reacquainted with his own, groaning each time Colin added a small bite to his bottom lip. He tried to return the favour only to have Colin jolt up out of their tight embrace. He looked at him, concerned that he’d hurt him again, “Oh fuck, I’m sorry!” he winced.

Colin shook his head and took a deep breath, “Okay, it’s okay,” he mumbled, cradling his cheek, “We’ll just have to update the list of things I can’t have to: hot beverages and your tongue,” he tried to tease, but obviously still pained.

Taron sat up and leaned on Colin’s shoulder, “Sorry,” he desperately tried not to whimper. The concern he felt for Colin had instantly replaced by his desire to get naked with the man. He felt Colin’s arm wrap around him and they were quickly back to spooning in the bed.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Colin muttered into Taron’s hair, placing an absurdly gentle kiss on the back of his head.

“S’okay,” Taron said quietly, “We just need to take it easy.” He tried not to let his unseen pout leach into his voice. He’d been thinking almost non-stop about the weekend since he’d woken up in Colin’s bed for the first time. He took a deep breath and hugged Colin’s arms tightly, “I’m glad you’re here though, Col.”

Colin breathed out heavily and hummed against Taron’s hair, “Me too, darling. Me too.”

It didn’t take long but they both fell back asleep, wrapped around each other, both feeling guilty for lost opportunities.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to insert as many real life facts into this fic as I can. I'm surprised how few mentions there are of Colin breaking a tooth! My theory is that it wasn't a front one, but a side one and there may have been some nerve damage. I am by no means a dentist so this is like fantasy dentistry.


	7. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get around to watching a movie. And then finally to some "chilling".

Taron groaned, opening his sleep-crusted eyes slowly, “Wha time is it?” he muttered hoarsely.

Colin’s voice came from the couch, “It’s nearly half twelve. How are you feeling?”

He pushed up with his heavy limbs and looked around till he saw Colin’s mop of curls turned towards him over the back of the couch. He groaned again, hoisting his body off of the bed, “Why’d you let me sleep so long?” He wandered over to the couch and slouched down next to Colin.

“ _Let_ you?” Colin asked incredulously, “Have you met yourself? You’re an absolute grump if you’re being woken up before you’re ready.”

Taron huffed out a laugh, “Am not.”

Colin put down his Kindle and levelled a look at Taron, “I can safely say that, yes dear, you most certainly are.” He lifted his arm and Taron gratefully slipped into the space, cuddling up to him.

“You’ll still have me though?”

“I wasn’t too sure, but then I saw the James Bond DVDs and the _exquisite_ looking Burgundy on the shelf and thought, ‘Why not? Seems like a good chap’,” he teased.

“Oh ha ha, that’s some classy shit right there.” He nodded to the Tesco bottle of Burgundy, “I had to wrestle the Queen for it.” He yawned and stretched his legs out along the couch. “You’re lucky you have such a thoughtful boyfriend.”

His own words didn’t register until he felt Colin stiffen. Taron sat up quickly and stared at Colin, apologies falling from his lips, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I know- oh fuck- I know I’m not actually your boyfriend. Can we just say it was the sleep talking? I’m sleeptalking, that’s all this is, I swear!”

Colin’s eyes widened at Taron’s word vomit, “Are you going to be okay?”

Taron’s mouth snapped shut and he nodded. The whole thing with Colin was so new and his stupid, sleepy brain was already getting him into trouble. He couldn’t lift his eyes up off of his own knees. Colin’s hand gently grasped his knee, “Taron, please look at me.”

He took a deep breath and looked over at Colin.

Colin shifted till he was facing Taron, “I agree that it’s a little early to go putting labels on things, but, I do enjoy knowing you’re serious about this.”

Taron glared in surprise, “Why wouldn’t I be serious?”

Sighing deeply, Colin’s eyes pleaded with Taron, “Are you going to make me say it?” When Taron didn’t answer him, he begrudgingly continued, “Because I’m in my fifties, Taron. Because I can’t fully commit and would never ask the same of you. Because you are so gorgeous and wonderful and you shouldn’t be settling with someone like me as a partner,” he finished quietly.

Deep down, Taron knew about the commitment thing, but had just chosen to ignore it and live in his fairytale a bit longer. His eyes searched Colin’s suddenly dejected looking form, “Are you having second thoughts?” he tried to stop his voice from quivering.

Colin suddenly looked offended and scoffed, “Me? No. I’m in a constant state of having to stop _filthy_ thoughts.” He glanced over at Taron, “I feel like you should be having second thoughts though,” he finished lamely, “And I know it’s just my ego getting in the way, thinking that of course you’d want to stay with me, but-”

“But nothing,” Taron continued for him. “I’m really, really happy Colin. I don’t want to change anything about us. I’m not having second thoughts, I’m yours as long as you’ll have me.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the couch.

“Then let’s not change anything. I’m sure we’ll work our way up to labels, but for right now, I’m also truly happy with things the way they are.”

“So no more ‘old man’ talk then, right?” Taron looked over at Colin and raised a challenging brow.

Colin smiled, “Scouts honour.”

Taron smiled back, “Okay good,” he uncrossed his arms and shimmied back against Colin, “Let’s watch a movie.” They eventually chose Live and Let Die, even though Colin had made solid arguments for his own choice, Casino Royale. Taron had batted his eyelashes and laughed when Colin caved immediately.

 

\-----

 

They’d slowly stretched out along the entire length of the couch, Colin had nestled into the corner with one leg along the back of the couch and the other tucked under both himself and Taron. Taron had quickly snuck right into the available space near Colin and let his head fall on the older man’s thigh. At some point, Colin’s hand made it’s way onto Taron’s chest and just stayed there; Taron couldn’t wipe the grin off his face for a good half an hour after that.

The movie had been done for nearly ten minutes now but Taron had yet to move from his position nestled between the V of Colin’s long legs. To be fair, with his head still resting on Colin’s thigh, and Colin’s fingers slowly combing through his hair, Taron had zero desire to move, even if he was just staring at a blank screen. Colin’s fingers started to tap a random beat against his chest, he tried to sync up his breathing to the beats but quickly realized that he’d be asleep in no time if he kept it up. He reluctantly brought up his hand to cover Colin’s, “You’re gonna put me to sleep if you keep doing that,” he said sleepily as he turned his body to face Colin. He looked up at the most handsome man in his universe, “And I reckon that a whole bunch of sleeping wasn’t what I planned on when I invited you over.” He winked and waggled his eyebrows.

Colin smirked, “You’re insatiable, you know that?”

Taron answered by nuzzling directly against Colin’s soft cock through his trousers.

“ _Fuck sakes_ , Taron,” he groaned, letting his head rest against the back of the couch.

The hand in Taron’s hair stopped moving as Colin’s hand tightened its grip. He glanced up at Colin and pressed his nose once more to the growing bulge before gently removing the hand in his hair and pushing himself up to make heated eye contact with Colin. His eyes tried to take in every facet of Colin’s features, only to get caught up in the man’s darkened eyes. “I want you so badly,” he whispered, leaning in to bite at Colin’s lips.

Colin’s feet quickly settled on the carpeted floor and Taron straddled his lap, “We’re going to go over to that bed and be naked by the time we get there, alright?”

Taron nodded happily and whipped off his tank top as he ran towards the bed. God, what he would’ve given to have tearaway pants at that exact moment. He hobbled on one foot as he tried to take his yoga pants off, hopping onto the other foot to kick the pants off entirely. He’d just started to crawl up on the bed before he heard a groan from Colin. He stood on his knees and looked over his shoulder at the half naked Colin Firth in his hotel room.

“Have I told you what a gorgeous ass you’ve got?” Colin said, dropping his shirt and starting to undo his pants.

Taron huffed out a laugh, “Not today,” he grinned and bounced on the bed till he was lying on his stomach, arse up in the air. He wiggled it teasingly as Colin finally knelt on the plush bed. Before he had a chance to joke about how long it was taking Colin to touch him, Colin bit down on his arse cheek. He yelped and pushed his blushing face into the pillows, “You’re gonna ruin me, aren’t you?” he muffled into the pillow.

With both hands grasping handfuls of Taron’s arse, Colin agreed smugly, “I have every intention of fucking you into this wonderful mattress tonight.”

“Yes, Colin,” he groaned. He shut his eyes tightly as Colin bit his arse cheek again, “Your tooth must be getting better,” he teased.  

“I don’t think I could resist your ass, regardless of my stupid tooth,” he paused briefly, “You’re fully clothed for the rest of filming, right?”

Taron pushed himself up on his elbows and turned to stare at Colin, “Um, yeah? Why?”

Colin’s answering grin was way too pleased to be normal, “Because I intend to leave my mark tonight,” he answered darkly.

“Oh fuck,” Taron whined. He let his head drop for all of a second before crawling over to the bedside table for supplies. He sat back down on the bed, facing Colin and handed the man the lube and condoms. “I can’t even think straight. You need to get in me as soon as fucking possible.” He fell back on the bed and let his legs fall wide open.

Thankfully, it didn’t take Colin long before he was hovering over Taron, their cocks brushing up against each other and both men gasping at the sensation. Colin started to suck a mark onto Taron’s collarbone. Taron’s hands grasped onto the man’s broad shoulders and he pulled Colin down so they were finally and completely skin to skin.

“I can’t guarantee how long I’m gonna last if you keep doing that,” Taron huffed out breathlessly, his hips unconsciously trying to grind up against Colin’s. He felt Colin’s groan against his skin and his grip on the man’s shoulders tightened, “Please,” he whispered.

Colin’s hand shot out to where he’d left the lube and condoms in a pile of unmade bedding. The bottle clicked open loudly and Taron shut his eyes again, not trusting himself to be able to handle the sight of Colin, slicking up his thick fingers.

“Leg up, darling,” Colin ordered quietly, nudging Taron’s leg up and over his shoulder.

His leg went up without any hesitation and he let his arms rest above him on the pillows. Taron’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Colin’s finger start to circle his hole. The first press caused Taron’s whole body to jump slightly.

Colin’s finger stopped moving, “Are you okay?”

Taron nodded awkwardly, “Yeah, I just- oh god, I’ve thought about this so much.” He chewed his lip anxiously, “Keep going, yeah? I’ll be fine.”

“Just say the word and I’ll stop, okay?”

“Yep, yep, yep, okay,” Taron mumbled impatiently. He groaned when Colin’s finger started to work its way in and out of his body. Soon enough, there was enough room for a second and then a third finger. Taron keened at the feeling of having some portion of Colin inside of him. He tried to ignore his cock leaking onto his stomach but when Colin pressed up against his prostate,  the white hot pleasure made Taron’s eyes shoot open and he choked on his own breath.

Colin hesitantly withdrew his fingers and waited for Taron to stop coughing. He looked over at the young man with concern, “Was it too much?”

Taron shook his head, clearing his throat, “Fuck no,” he fell back against the bed, “It was just intense, that’s all.” Taron looked at Colin to make sure the man wasn’t panicking, he patted Colin’s thigh, “I think I’m good though, we should keep going or else I’m gonna embarrass myself and come before you’ve even got your cock in me,” he joked.

“Well, I won’t keep you waiting,” he smirked as he ripped the condom wrapper open and started to work it down his shaft. Colin leaned back over Taron and positioned himself properly, the tip of his cock brushing against Taron’s hole.

“Please,” Taron mumbled again, ready to lose himself to the feeling of finally having Colin inside of him. He gripped Colin’s biceps tightly as the man started to push in, it felt like it had been years since he’d been fucked proper, but in reality, it had only been a few months since Alex. _Not the right time to think about your ex, you berk._ With a final push from Colin, all thoughts were wiped from Taron’s mind.

Colin kissed his way up Taron’s neck, his hand curving under Taron’s thigh, hoisting it up higher. “You are perfect,” he whispered into Taron’s skin.

Taron let one arm wrap around Colin’s shoulders, his other hand lightly stroking his own cock. A chorus of “Oh fuck”s and moans were all Taron could manage as Colin’s thrusts were slowly speeding up. He whined when Colin pressed his thumb against the bite mark on his left arse cheek, “ _Hnnngh, Colin_ ,” he mewled.

Colin leaned up on his hands and kissed at Taron’s ankle, resting on his shoulder. Both hands slid under Taron’s arse and he started to push in more insistently, setting a steady rhythm.

With each roll of Colin’s hips, Taron tried to push his hips up to meet Colin’s as well as become one with the mattress. He loved the feeling of Colin’s body weighing him down, pushing him further into the plush bed. He sucked in his bottom lip and shut his eyes, taking a deep breath as Colin leaned back over him, resting his forearms next to Taron’s head.

“Fucking hell, you feel amazing,” Colin said into a half-hearted kiss.

Taron moaned into the lazy kiss, “I feel like I’m gonna burst.” He gripped his cock tighter and started to stroke it faster. Colin took the hint and kept up with the rhythm he’d set previously, the motion shoving Taron up and over the pillows. “So close, ’m _soclose_ ,” he whined, barely registering the broken sounds falling from Colin’s lips. One...two more presses of Colin’s hips to his arse and Colin hunched over Taron, mouthing at his shoulder as his orgasm knocked the breath out of him. Taron keened as he felt Colin pulse within him. He stroked himself faster, his thumb swiping over the head of his cock; it felt too hot and stifling and all he wanted was to come. The heat that had been gradually building at the base of his spine, shot up and his eyes rolled back as the searing pleasure coursed throughout his body, his come painting both of their stomachs. He panted heavily in Colin’s ear, “Oh fuck, oh fuck Colin!”

Words of husky encouragement flowed freely from Colin’s mouth, “Oh my boy, you were so wonderful-you did such a good job-oh that was incredible, Taron.”

Taron huffed out a small chuckle, “ _Y_ _ou_ were incredible, Colin. Christ, I think you’ve short circuited my brain.” He hugged Colin tightly, making sure the man couldn’t move off of him right away.

“Be that as it may,” Colin kissed his skin, “We’re going to have to move soon, I don’t want your come to dry all over my stomach,” he teased. “Let me go grab a warm cloth.”

“God, I’m lucky to have you,” Taron uttered breathlessly. He reluctantly let Colin go and  watched him get up and walk into the bathroom, he grinned stupidly when he heard the taps turn on.

That had been truly worth the wait.

 

\------

 

Matthew sat in his director’s chair and glared at the monitor. Taron tried not to notice but the more silent Matthew got, the more worried he became. They were filming the last portion of the 24 hour period stuff, Harry was teaching Eggsy how to set a table and eat properly. They’d done the scene to completion, at least six times and with each take, Matthew said less and less.

Both Colin and Taron just sat in their respective spots around the dining table, waiting for Matthew to say something. The crew milled about aimlessly, not having much room to move on the small set of Harry’s house.

Matthew’s sigh brought Taron out of his daydream (he still had trouble sitting down and the bite marks on his arse hurt more than he thought they would), “Everything okay?”

“I don’t think so,” Matthew shook his head, “I can’t stop seeing it.”

“Seeing what?” Colin asked seriously, pushing aside the hardened croissant on his plate.

“It just- it just looks like this is the kind of breakfast you get after you’ve fucked the night before,” he finished tiredly, “It seems too romantic.”

Taron couldn’t help the blush that rose to his face, though he fought his grin, because Colin preemptively kicked his shin lightly.

Matthews eyes flitted between Colin and Taron, appearing to weigh his options quickly, “Yeah alright,” he turned to face the crew, “We’re done here!” He turned back to look at Colin and Taron, “I’m sorry guys, I just can’t stop seeing it, and I’m going to say that thematically, it just doesn’t fit in anymore.”

Taron side-eyed Colin as they both stood up to leave the set. Colin removed his apron and handed it to a wardrobe intern. They walked side-by-side, towards their respective trailers, Taron choosing to nudge Colin’s shoulder. Colin kept walking but turned to look at him, a plain look on his face. “Do you know what, Colin?”

A humourless chuckle escaped Colin’s mouth, “I know that whatever you’re about to say is probably going to be filthy. Am I right?”

“Naw, I was just going to point out the fact that you’ve got proper pecs under that shirt.” He nodded to Colin’s more than normally defined chest.

The man looked absolutely surprised, “Have I?!” he looked down at his own chest and then beamed rather happily at Taron, “Well thank you for noticing… _darling_ ,” he added in a whisper. “At least I’ve got something to show for the excruciating amount of work I’ve put in.”

"I'll say!" Taron whispered while giving Colin an obvious once over, "I'm thinkin' I could use a couple bite marks on my other arse cheek. Kinda want a matching set."

Colin's hand pushed at his lower back, "We need to get into your trailer _now,_ " he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that's how shooting the breakfast scene went down. 
> 
> And after viewing a recent interview with the cast of Bridget Jones' Baby, I feel it is now canon that Colin likes to Netflix and Chill. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this still!


	8. The Cottage: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin finishes up on Kingsman and then so does Taron. After completing other projects, Colin decides to treat Taron to a mini-break in Norfolk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN A YEAR SINCE I'VE UPDATED. DEAR GOD. I didn't think it had been that long!! I'm so sorry! **Also, I've gone back through all of the chapters and just edited a few small things here and there. Nothing plot related changed, but I just thought I should mention it. **
> 
> Also, I made their post-kingsman filming schedules fit the story instead of aiming for accuracy this time. 
> 
> This is the cottage I used for inspiration:  
> http://www.lovetoescape.com/holiday-cottages/46941/stable-cottage-luxury-self-catering-cromer-norfolk.htm

“So where are you off to now?” Taron toyed with the luggage tag on Colin’s suitcase. He needed to keep his hands busy, lest he make Colin even more late.

“Home for a few days and then off again for set.” Colin folded his last jumper and zipped up his suitcase. He sat down next to Taron on the bed. “You can text or call me at any time, alright?”

Taron winced at Colin's almost _too_ gentle tone. “You know I'm not some Austenian woman, right? I'm not gonna wilt while we're apart. I mean yeah, there’ll probably be a few more wanks than usual but I'm not gonna break down, yeah?”

“Do you mean, ‘don't flatter yourself, old man’?” Colin smirked. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Taron’s forehead. “It goes without saying that I will miss you terribly, but I just want to make it clear that just because we are across the country from each other, it doesn't change anything.” He rested his hand on Taron's knee, “In fact, once I get my schedule, we should work out when we can see each other next.”

 _When_ . Not _if_. As much as Taron was loathe to admit it, he was happy and incredibly relieved to know that their relationship would continue, regardless of distance. He tried to nod very casually but Colin just rolled his eyes and kissed his forehead again.

 

…..

 

For the next few weeks, there wasn't a single day that didn't end with Taron fast asleep on his couch, slouched down uncomfortably, neck at an awkward angle.

Every time he woke up, he got mad at himself for doing it yet _again_ , but the final few weeks of shooting had been rough on him. It was almost all stunt work and scene pick up stuff. He would forever be grateful for the stunt team because more than once Damian had saved his ass with a suggestion or critique.

Taron was nearly done with his work on Kingsman. It had been such a momentous experience for him, even without the Colin stuff and Matthew was already hinting that he'd have something else for Taron in the future.

Colin had texted more now that they'd been apart for several weeks. He'd even sent Taron a photo of the himself in the fedora he was stuck in for weeks and Taron had sent him a snapchat (teaching Colin to use it was a whole other ordeal) of himself, doubled over laughing.

The introduction of snapchat to their relationship was godsend. There were times where Taron just couldn't sit through Colin's attempts at sexting and just sent the man a ten second video of him with his hand on his cock. It almost always led to Colin calling him to finish what they'd started, but on the rare occasion, Colin would send back a similar video. That was his favourite. Don't get him wrong, he loved hearing Colin's deep voice in his ear, describing all the ways Colin planned on taking him apart when they saw each other next, but actually _seeing_ the effect he was having on Colin? It was everything.

Taron never felt like they were drifting apart or that things were different now that they weren't working together.

 

…..

 

The last day on set had been tough, he'd bonded so much with Sophie and Ed and was sad to leave them. Of course they'd be able to text each other, and there was always Facebook, but this was his first big movie and it was over.

He had about two weeks before he had to be on set for the Kray biopic and he was under very strict instructions not to cut his hair at all. But he was allowed to _finally_ eat regular food again, ‘Mad Teddy’ was not to be a waif-like boy toy. Thank Christ.

The prospect of working with Tom Hardy was thrilling and every time he read the script, he had to stop himself from smiling so much.

He went from costume fittings to table reads and met Tom and a handful of other actors he'd be working with. The shoot was much shorter than Kingsman and it looked like he'd be done his bits in just under six weeks, possibly sooner.

It took forever for his hair to grow out, but then Colin wouldn't stop gushing over his Mad Teddy hair and as much as Taron loved the attention it got from Colin, it was just a pain in his arse. Filming would be done soon enough and he could cut it short again.  

“ _Christ_ , I just want to run my fingers through it.”

The pure want in Colin’s voice made Taron rub his hand down his face and groan. He glanced through his fingertips at his iPad screen. “You're the worst.”

Colin chuckled, “I guarantee you wouldn't be saying that if I was there.”

“Don't be a tease. I gotta leave in like fifteen minutes and don't have the time to make myself presentable again.” He pouted and sat up on his bed. If he didn't have to pick up a few scenes that afternoon, he'd have happily let Colin’s voice take him apart. “Tell me about Manchester.”

“Ah, the least arousing topic of conversation. Fine,” he huffed dramatically, smiling the entire time. Colin looked out the window of his hotel room. “If I have to see one more Man U jersey, I may just up and quit.”

Taron pouted playfully, “Oh you poor Arsenal fan, how ever will you survive?” He smiled at the pitiful look in Colin’s eyes. “You’ll be out of enemy territory soon, yeah?”

Colin's sigh was heavy. “Not soon enough. Filming here at this time of year has proven to be depressingly unpredictable. So much bloody rain. But I think I've still got some time coming up though.” He smirked at Taron. “And does that time still match up with _your_ schedule?”

“Oh!” Taron's eyes widened and he blushed. “Right, I uh, yes?”

“Does that...not work anymore?” There was no sign of playfulness in Colin’s tone anymore.

Taron was quick to ease Colin's trepidation. “Yes! Yes it does, I swear, I’m just...nervous?”

“Nervous? Why on earth are you nervous?”

“God, okay, so it's been forever since we've seen each other in person, yeah?” He watched Colin nod. “And I just, ugh, wanted you to know that I-I'm notasfitanymore,” he rushed out. It had barely taken him any time at all to get back to his normal weight. The nanosecond he was allowed to eat all the bad-for-you-but-it-tastes-so-good food, he may have had a few pub nights out with his mates that devolved into greasy food marathons.

Colin stared at him, “ _Oh…_ ” He ran his hand down the front of his jumper. “Well, I'll be frank and say that I will happily take you in any way I can have you, but also, I don't really have the tone of my Kingsman body either. If that, um changes things. Does it... change things?”

Taron jumped at the chance to tell Colin that it didn't matter what shape he was in and then stopped when he realized that they were both being ridiculous. “Sorry. I'm sorry. I'm overthinking this.”

“Taron, I meant it when I said I'd have you any way I could get you.” His voice deepened. “You are irresistible, darling. Even if there's more or less, I'm just as happy.” His smile warmed Taron through.

The wave of emotions that rushed over Taron made him roll his eyes, hoping to disguise how overwhelmed he felt. He shook his head, “Sorry. I’ve never really experienced this feeling before. I know my Kingsman body was the best shape I’ve ever been in in my life. I didn’t think gaining back my old body would make me feel like this.”

“Are you unhappy?”

“No? I mean, I love not having to eat steamed everything and I feel like I can actually enjoy food again. It’s just weird seeing what my body was capable of and knowing deep down that I don’t have it in me to keep it up.”

“It can be a struggle,” Colin sighed. “I know I’ve been lucky enough to not need to alter my body too much for roles and that’s why Kingsman was such a shock to my body.” He laughed. “I’ve never had to use my legs like that before in my life!”

“Well, you looked incredible doing it. Absolutely natural.” Taron couldn’t help but smirk, “Very arousing.”

“Oh knock it off, save it for the weekend. Maybe then my cold English blood will warm up. And don’t laugh, Jude keeps teasing me for wearing my coat all the bloody time.”

Taron laughed, the conversation finally feeling a bit lighter.

 

…..

  


The first morning Taron woke up without an alarm was pure bliss. It was nearing half ten in the morning and he was happy he’d reigned in his urge to drink a lot at the wrap party for Legend. He blindly felt along his headboard for his phone, he’d fallen asleep the night before while texting Colin and he couldn’t remember much of their conversation at all. They hadn’t actually spoken in ages but their weekend together was coming up quickly. Colin apparently had some big surprise for him; Taron had come up with preposterous options and Colin shot down each one.

After swiping open his phone, he saw the messages with Colin, by the end, he’d obviously been half asleep.

_I’m so excited to see you I may cause a scene._

**Collywobbles** _: Shall I bring some smelling salts just in case you get overwhelmed?_

_Oh yeah, cause my plan is to faint into your arms immediately and make you carry me home._

**Collywobbles** _: I thought we’d save the carrying for up to bed…_

_Don’t sweet talk me now, Its to late_

**Collywobbles** _: It’s barely midnight, aren’t you supposed to be at a party?_

_Left im in bedd_

Taron had felt bad for falling asleep while texting, but when he read Colin’s response, he felt a flutter in his stomach.

 **Collywobbles** _: Oh my exhausted darling, I hope you sleep well and dream of us. xx_

 

…..

  


**Collywobbles** _: I’m just leaving my house now, I’ll be at yours in 30_.

Taron sent a smiley face in response. He had no idea where Colin was planning on taking them for their weekend away, but he was excited. Colin had promised that the place they were staying wasn’t the big surprise, so Taron had to keep guessing as to what the surprise was.

He triple checked his small roller suitcase, just to make sure he had everything; his only mate that knew about his thing with Colin made sure to present him with a ridiculous bottle of lube and now that fancy lube was absolutely in his suitcase. If they didn’t get at least 5-7 shags in, then Taron would be slightly disappointed. Sure, time spent with Colin was never time wasted, but still, Taron’s body craved Colin and he’d be damned if he didn’t at least try to blow him the second they got to their destination.

Colin’s text tone sounded from his phone and Taron all but jumped up and grabbed the handle of his suitcase. He quickly left his flat, his whole body thrumming with excitement. When he laid eyes on Colin (in the flesh!!), he beamed and dramatically gasped and pretended to faint. Colin’s laughter could be heard from outside of the vehicle. Taron put his suitcase in the backseat and positively buzzed with energy once he was buckled into the front seat.

“Fuck, I have missed you!”

Colin chuckled, resting his hand on Taron’s knee and gave it a squeeze. “And I have fucking missed you too.” He smiled.

Taron leaned over slightly, but then side-eyed their surroundings because all he wanted was to kiss Colin. Colin took note of it and sighed quietly. “Darling, maybe not here.”

A little crestfallen, Taron nodded. “Yeah, sorry. I’m just so happy to see you.” He put his hand over Colin’s and Colin turned his hand over so their fingers could intertwine properly. Taron settled on staring out the window as Colin started to drive. For just a moment, he’d forgotten how secretive their relationship had to be and it was an unexpected punch to the gut. He’d be lying if he said there weren’t times where he’d forgotten Colin was actually married; sometimes his fantasies ran away with themselves and he pictured a life with Colin. But he wasn’t some lovesick teenager. He had known the realities going into it, he knew they could never be public, he knew their time together would be sparse and unpredictable, but it didn’t stop him from occasionally imagining a different outcome. Add to that, the fact that Colin had never had to caution him before. A squeeze of his hand brought Taron’s attention back to the present. “Sorry, zoned out for a bit.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s probably for the best anyways, I wouldn’t be able to hold myself back after just one kiss.”

“Even just a simple ‘hello I missed you’ kind of kiss?”

Colin cleared his throat, “There is no simple kind of kiss when it comes to you.” He smirked. “There is only, ‘hello, I missed you and want to get you naked” kind of kisses for you at the moment. It’s been _months,_ Tan. If you bought one pair of trousers, it’s already too many. I plan on both of us not needing much clothing the entire time we’re away.”

Taron bit his lip and smiled, “So we’re obviously going somewhere quiet?”

“Indeed. I’ve rented us a cottage up in Norfolk and it’s self-serve so I’ve got a cooler full of food and drink in the boot and hopefully we won’t have to leave the cottage at all.”

A cottage in Norfolk. A proper adult mini break with his boyfr-- lover. How did he get so lucky again? “I can’t believe you’ve rented us a cottage, that’s so posh!”

“I have zero intention of letting you go unravished, so it’d be best to not scar hotel staff or bed and breakfast owners,” Colin teased.

Taron hummed happily. He liked the idea of needing total privacy because of the amount of sex they were going to have. He also liked the domesticity of it all. But it could also fuel some of his fantasies, which may or may not be a good thing in the long run; he’d have to wait and see. And possibly not lean into to it too hard.

 

\-----

 

The drive to Norfolk was spent in equal amounts of talking about what was in store for them work-wise -Taron had a lot of questions about the press tour for Kingsman- Colin talked about everything their cottage had to offer and Taron derailed the conversation by discussing how he was going to be naked in the hot tub at all fucking times.

He watched Colin subtly try to adjust himself and smirked. “Want a hand with that?”

Colin scoffed, “I'm driving, Taron.”

“As if road head isn't a thing?” Taron’s smile grew as Colin started to blush.

“You're not allowed to give me a blow job while I'm driving. That's incredibly unsafe.”

Taron slouched down in his seat, his legs spread wide; resting his hands on the insides of his thighs. “What about a handjob?” Now that he’d put the image of himself going down on Colin in his head, he was achingly hard; and judging by the tent still present in Colin's trousers, he wasn't the only one. Colin pursed his lips, deep in thought. Taron smiled, knowing how hard Colin was fighting with himself and that he was most likely to cave.

But then Colin cleared his throat and clenched his fingers around the steering wheel, he looked up to the rearview mirror, and uncertain look on his face. “The last thing we need is to get pulled over for reckless behavior.”

 _Defeated. Dammit._ Taron pushed himself up to a proper sitting position, shoving his hand between his now crossed legs. He had been so sure that Colin would’ve caved; he frowned at his reflection in the tinted window.

At least the road they were on was interesting. Greenery was everywhere and even though it was closer to Autumn than it was to Summer, the landscape was still lush and gorgeous. They were about to pass another leafy rest area and Taron considered asking Colin to stop so he could at least get out and stretch his legs for a moment or two, but to his surprise, Colin was already pulling into the tree-covered rest stop. “Need to stretch your legs too?” Taron asked, still looking at the deserted area.

Colin parked the car, “No. Well, yes but that’s not why I pulled over.” He put his hand on Taron’s thigh. “I was rather hoping we could wait, but you’re a menace and should get into the back seat immediately.” He was already undoing his seatbelt one-handed.

Taron’s gasp was embarrassingly over eager and he shoved himself through the space between their seats, nudging Colin’s shoulder with his knees.

“I meant use the door, Taron!”

“Takes too much time!” Now that he was at least going to get something he wanted, there wasn’t any time to waste. He shimmied over to make room for Colin, who had gotten out of the vehicle only to get into the back seat. Taron straddled Colin’s lap and held onto the open collar of his button up shirt. “Please tell me we can kiss now.”

Colin nodded, “But that’s it, okay? I don’t want to be sitting here in another two hours, wondering where the time has gone as we catch our breath. We need to pick up the keys still.”

Taron leaned down to nuzzle at Colin’s cheek, the older man groaning at the much needed contact. “Absolutely,” he said softly, nipping at Colin’s jaw. “Whatever you say, Colin.”

 

\----

 

“An hour and twenty minutes isn’t two hours, Colin. Quit rounding up.” Taron smirked as he zipped up his hoodie. Taron had known that the second that Colin let him on his lap meant that he’d essentially have control and Taron had had no intention of keeping their backseat encounter brief. But now Colin’s hair was all ruffled and he kept muttering at the GPS, a post snog flush still high on his cheeks. “If you didn’t look so adorably flustered right now-”

“-I am _not_ ‘adorably flustered’.” Colin pouted. He checked the mirrors and pulled out to the highway again. “If those people aren’t there to give us the keys, I’m going to be cross, Taron.”

“Cross enough to take me over your knee?” He grinned, knowing that Colin wasn’t actually mad.

Colin side-eyed him. “Can you stop being a tease for one moment and call the number on the card please?” He rummaged around for his coat but he was sitting on it. Colin groaned, managing to yank it out from under himself. “We should be there in an hour, can you check to see that they’ll still be there?”

Taron cooed at him, “Of course, love. Wouldn’t want to get stuck without our sex cabin now, wouldn’t we?” He grinned at Colin’s muttered _Minx_ before dialling the number.

 

\----

 

They’d picked up the keys from the mailbox as _luckily_ \- Colin had made sure to point out - the couple had gone to the shop and were kind enough to leave them the keys. Colin’s mood had improved greatly on the drive there, although to be fair, he was never truly mad in the first place.

When they pulled up to the cottage, Taron actually gasped. “Colin! This place is huge!” He all but fell out of the car, in his rush to see it and stared at the stone-covered walls of their home for the next few days. Pure delight bubbled up within him, he spun around and was happy to note that their cottage was not even close to the others in the area. He walked back towards the boot of the car as Colin was taking out the coolers. “So secluded, Colin. We can be as loud as we want, hey?” He winked.

“Only while we’re inside. We’ll have to keep it down if we’re out back.” Colin smirked in response. He leaned over as if he was grabbing the side of the last cooler, his mouth dangerously close to Taron’s ear. “However, I do hope to hear your beautiful voice telling me to fuck you harder at some point,” he purred.

Taron shivered, “Now who’s being a tease?”

Colin nodded to the back seat, “Why don’t you be a dear and get the luggage, hmm?” He casually wheeled the coolers up to the front door and opened it. He pushed the coolers inside and held the door open for Taron.

 _God bless fancy wheelie suitcases_ , Taron smiled as he pulled their suitcases inside. He couldn’t help but whistle at the inside of the cottage. Sure it looked ancient on the outside but inside? It was all modern, rich, brown leather furniture in the living room which led to a bright and open kitchen, marble countertops and a big counter island in the middle, which Taron could already picture being bent over. “This place is grand, Colin!”

“I was hoping you’d like it,” he said, leaning over to kiss Taron’s cheek. “I’ll put the food away while you take our things to the master bedroom, okay?”

Taron turned to wrap his arms around Colin’s neck, “I’ll go make sure the bed is comfortable.” He closed his eyes and Colin took the hint. Their lips brushed together, Taron smiling into the kiss a little bit. Colin let go of the cooler handle and set his hands on Taron’s waist. He hummed and licked at Taron’s lips, Taron opened his mouth eagerly. The kiss didn’t speed up, but it felt more intense, the longer Taron had Colin’s tongue in his mouth. Even though they had _just_ made out for over an hour, Taron still couldn't get enough. His hips hitched up, his prick showing definite interest in having Colin against him again.

Colin squeezed Taron’s waist, pushing him back a few inches. He breathed out heavily, his dark eyes looking into Taron’s hungry ones. He studied Taron’s face before smiling warmly. “Go test out the bed and meet me down here so we can discuss dinner.”

“But-”

-“No buts,” Colin said calmly. “We have plenty of time for that sort of thing later. But right now, I need to get this food in the fridge before we get too carried away again and it gets warm and disgusting.” He kissed Taron briefly. “Go on upstairs, darling.”

Taron glared at the coolers before acknowledging that Colin was right. “Okay,” He thought about Colin’s earlier decree about how he wanted them both to be naked. He looked up at Colin and batted his eyelashes, “And what if I decide that I don’t need to be wearing all these clothes?”

Colin blinked rapidly, before a grin nearly split his face. “Then I think we might just end up forgoing anything labour intensive by having beans and toast for dinner.”

Seduction-mode forgotten, Taron’s stomach grumbled. “Ohhh, I’d actually really like that,” he said wistfully, holding his stomach.

“Really?” Colin chuckled. “Here I was suggesting something that would leave us satisfied but also with enough energy to ravish you over that kitchen island. Do you seriously want beans on toast?”

“Yes please.” Taron nodded, grabbing the luggage handles again. “But also yes to that other thing. I want that for dessert!”

“You are completely ridiculous, Tan.”

Taron blew him a kiss from the steps. He jogged up the carpeted steps, the suitcases knocking against each step as he climbed. To his utmost delight, the master bedroom was like, 80% bed. Taron flopped onto it, bouncing a little after he landed. His cock hadn’t completely forgotten what they’d just been up to and now that Taron could collect his thoughts a little, he felt giddy. He was lying in what would be known as _their_ bed for the next few days. It was almost too much to think about. They were on an official holiday together and he couldn’t believe how normal it all felt. Even with knowing that it was Livia who had suggested they rent a cottage in the first place; Colin had casually mentioned it on the drive up:

_“I'm so glad Livia suggested this.” Colin said, smiling at the typical English landscape as he drove._

_Taron perked up, “It was her idea?”_

_Colin nodded, “We were sitting in the living room one night and I was apparently complaining, yet again - her words - about how I hadn't seen you in person and the next thing I know, I've got her iPad in front of my face with a list of rentable cottages on it.”_

_"You complained about *that* to her?” Taron still didn't know how to handle them having open conversations about his relationship with Colin. It felt bizarre but not uncomfortable._

_“Of course I do, she's my wife; if we didn't have each other as a sounding board for situations like that, I don't know where the hell my brain would be. Besides, I've heard her lamenting about her lover too. Luckily for her, he's in fashion so they get to spend a lot of time together but it's a double-edged sword because he's so often called away for certain designers.” He looked over at Taron, “I know our marriage isn't even remotely traditional, but we found out very early on that it is what works for us.” Colin rested his hand over Taron's. “And we hope it works for the others we bring into it.” He lifted Taron's hand and kissed his knuckles. “So you have her to thank because her idea was much better than mine.”_

_“And what was yours?” Taron couldn't help but smile through the feelings that swirled around in his stomach._

_Colin groaned, “No, I'm not telling. It wasn't nearly as romantic as Liv’s idea and in retrospect it looks incredibly stupid.”_

_“Coliiiiiiin! Tell me!” Taron laughed, pulling Colin's hand back to nip at his knuckles._

_“No!” Colin smiled widely, “You’ll never get it out of me!” He yanked his hand away when Taron tried to up the ante by coaxing two fingers into his mouth. “Nor can you seduce the answers out of me, you tart.”_

Even after that conversation, Taron was still kind of in awe of Colin's and Livia’s marriage. Before any of this had started, he'd always thought open marriages were doomed to fail; but Colin and Livia were working their way up to the twenty year mark and they were still going strong. It was surprisingly refreshing in a world where most of the couples he knew, including his own parents, had divorced.

But Taron had also yet to truly spend time with her in person since his relationship with Colin had started. Her company was in the midst of helping with a documentary film amongst other things, and she was constantly on the go. The last time he’d seen her, she was just leaving their house to go to a production meeting. She’d kissed Colin on the mouth and said something in Italian and then smiled at Taron and then kissed his cheek. It had been surreal to just be added into their relationship so seamlessly.

Although he couldn’t let himself fall in too deep here. There had been moments where he was certain that the feelings he was having for Colin could be summed up by a single L word. He shut down those thoughts very quickly. It wouldn’t do him any good to follow that train of thought very far. Taron took a deep and stabilizing breath.

“Taron? Have you fallen asleep?” Colin’s voice called from the base of the stairs.

Taron smiled, “Nope!” He shouted back, “Just making sure the headboard won’t give me a concussion!” He joked, hoping his anxiety wasn’t obvious in his voice.

“At least keep your briefs on when you come down, okay?”

“Maybe I’ll throw on a thong!” He could hear Colin’s snort even from downstairs. He sat up and started to throw off his clothes; Colin would no doubt give him grief over being messy already, but he didn’t care. Taron snapped the waistband of his tight, black boxer briefs, grabbed the ridiculous bottle of lube from his suitcase and made his way downstairs.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has not been abandoned at all! With all the press stuff for K2 happening and Taron's inability to stop talking about Colin, I've got loads of inspiration to keep on writing. Besides, the next chapter is just essentially smut. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading what is basically my entrance letter into Hell.


End file.
